Ureta Tsumi (Ripened Sin)
by NurikoLuver
Summary: Rating is for later chapters - Starts with Tidus x Rikku, ends with Auron x Rikku (Finally in Chapter Eleven) - Chapter Eighteen Now Up!
1. Chapter One - Farplane Madness

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter One: Kyooki no Farplane (Farplane Madness)  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, let me take this oppurtunity to say thank you to you for reading this. This story will take part in three parts: Tsuyoku Hakanai Monotachi (The Strong and the Emphereal, currently in progress- as of right now, I'm working on Chapter Two), part one, Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin), part two, and Shinayakana Ude no Inori (Prayer for Soft Arms), part three. Each will be atleast ten chapters and focus on a different element; Part one, for instance, focuses on Auron's journey with Jecht and Braska as seen through the eyes of a young female blitzball player. Part two- I plan, to make more of a Aurikku, and Part three will focus on Yuna and Rikku after Sin is destroyed. Please be sure to read and comment-- constructive critism only, please.  
  
This chapter is also deticated to number 64 of the Japanese Junior Football Team, Kudo Hiroyuki. (God, Japanese guys are so hot!) Also to SpazKit, who inspired me to right an Aurikku. ^_^;; You kick ass!  
  
Also, the song Rikku begins to sing is by Cocco and is called, "Shinayakana Ude no Inori" (Prayer for Soft Arms). Very beautiful song, please consider downloading or buying her CD. ^_^ Lyrics from musicwhore.org. ^_^;;  
  
On one last note, if you want me to read your stuff, drop me a comment or a line: I'm always on AIM on NurikoLuver.  
  
Thanks and Kudos! ^_^.  
  
  
  
It was just Rikku and Auron. And that made Rikku apprehensive. Not only was the air thick enough to cut with Marasume, but it caused her to feel obligated to say something. Even if it were stupid, even if it was sensless. "Um...Auron?"  
  
"Hmm?" he grunted in reply.  
  
"Why don't YOU want to go to the Farplane? You probably want to see Lord Braska, don'tcha?" Rikku pivoted her head sidewards in curiosity. Auron was a strange one, but Rikku liked him. After all, he wasn't an Al Bhed hater, and people like that were nearly extinct.  
  
"That's NONE of your business." Auron turned away from Rikku, avoiding her perplexed gaze. The air was thick again; Rikku couldn't stand it. It was her job to keep everyone happy, to make everyone feel comfortable. She couldn't let one mishap stop her from doing her job- and from being happy and hyper.  
  
"I really don't want Yunie to get married to that scarry Guado...." Rikku shuddered in disgust just at the thought of him.  
  
"It's her decision," Auron said coldly.  
  
"But STILL! How can Yunie ever want to do anything like that? She doesn't even LOVE him!"  
  
"Sometimes, a Summoner's duties go beyond the social norm. Not just saving Spira, but providing them with happiness while doing it."  
  
Rikku sulked for a minute, but made yet another attempt at conversation. "You know, when you first made me open my eyes, I really did think you were an Al Bhed hater," Rikku said with a reborn chipperness. "But you're actually a pretty nice guy I think. Well, maybe you're a bit stotic, but..." Rikku droned on bluntly, unconciously aware of what she was saying, before changing the topic again. "Hey, Auron, whatcha going to do once Sin is gone?"  
  
There was not as much as a head shake, a shrug, or a grunt. Auron was silent and motionless.  
  
"Hmmm?" Rikku peered over his shoulder, only to be met with a straight face. Oops. Guess that didn't work. "Well, I think I'd like to take you all Home; it'd be great if you could all see the place where I was born and raised. You know, I have a big brother..." Rikku mused on. "He can be stupid sometimes, but I still love him." Rikku smiled at the memory. "Hey, Auron, do YOU have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes." Rikku was surprised to get a response.  
  
"Wow, that's great! How old are they? Hmmm?"  
  
"My little sister would be about your age right around now." Auron sighed, as if regreting what he said.  
  
"That's cool! Where does she live?"  
  
For a moment, there was a contemplative silence. Rikku watched as Auron paused to compose his words. She wondered why he was like that; he didn't have to be so distant around her. After all, she was the perky thief.  
  
"Asalie lived in Kilika...or, she did, the last time I saw her."  
  
"Wow! Who would have thought? I bet you were a good big brother, like mine." Rikku thought for a moment. "Well, not like mine. He'd always try to protect me from fiends, but it'd always backfire..." Rikku smiled at the memory. "But I bet you were a super brother."  
  
"Hmph..." snorted Auron. Although Rikku had no idea what sort of brother he was but he was pleased at the compliment.  
  
"Auron, maybe when Sin's dead, I can meet your sister. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to see her yet..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before she could get an answer, everyone came back from their visit to the Farplane. It turned out that a lot of lost questions were answered. Rikku watched as Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu headed off in front of the Maestar's Mansion. Kimahari headed off to the shop to purchase a couple more potions for the journey, but Auron...Auron seemed to linger for a minute. Rikku longed to call out his name and talk to him some more- Auron WAS an interesting person and Rikku did want to cheer the guy up...he was always so depressed all the time. But instead, she kept to herself, plopping down on a vacant log, glancing behind her as she watched Auron disapear behind the result of Guado architecture.  
  
Rikku herself still wasn't sure of why she always was so happy. Maybe it was obligation- everyone always seemed so dreary and let down. Every now and then, they'd smile or joke around, but even then, they were only pretending. But Rikku...she didn't know. Her happiness felt genuine. Or maybe her acting had fooled even herself. But either way, Rikku was glad. Smiling- and making other people smile- was Rikku's only talent. Or so she beleived. And if it were effective, atleast she'd feel needed- atleast she could pretend she was.  
  
"I thought you were strong," Rikku began, singing softly, as if comforting her inner self. "...because your arms were bravely reaching toward the sky: that's why I though you could live by yourself but..."  
  
Rikku heard the footprints approach her and stopped in midsentence. She turned back. Tidus.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We have to go through the Thunder Plains next," Rikku said apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah. Rikku, it's time to go..."  
  
"Tidus..." whimpered Rikku.  
  
Tidus offered her his hand. "Look, c'mon...It'll be alright..."  
  
"No it won't!" sniffled Rikku.  
  
Tidus nodded solemnly, but Rikku was not as reassured as he thought by her words.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded or gave a solemn, "Yah!" That was, everyone but Rikku.  
  
"No....Don't make me go."  
  
"You're acting childish," Auron said coldly, identifying the obvious.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of lightning?" Tidus coaxed. His words were supposed to be comforting, but instead, they drew up memories Rikku would have rather forgotten.  
  
"W..when I was little, my brother and I...we were playing on the beach and I got attacked by a water fiend...He was going to do a lightening attack on the fiend- but it hit me instead..." Rikku whimpered. "...Can't...Can't we just go around?"  
  
"No. This is the quickest route." Auron could be so mean sometimes.  
  
"We're going to leave you..." Tidus reminded her.  
  
Rikku watched as the group proceeded to the Thunder Plains, whimpering fearfully before diving in after them.  
  
  
  
Hmm, no romance yet. Maybe next chapter? ?_? ^_^;;; Please Comment! 


	2. Chapter Two - A Warm Hand

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Two: A Warm Hand  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Special thanks to Aurikku Chick and Tonia Barone for their commentary- this chapter is deticated to you. Finally, someone bothers reading the crap I write: it's appreciated beyond words.  
  
  
  
Rikku needed the warmth of someone's hand. Words, they could be unintentionally DISCOMFORTING, but someone's flesh, their warmth-- no one could manipulate that to feel bad or wrong. She looked around for a minute at everyone, as they seemed to quicken their pace. For a minute Rikku was certain they were set on leaving her behind. But she scampered after them, making sure she wasn't left behind.  
  
She continued on with her thoughts, staring down at her feet, gulping in deep breaths of air. There was nothing she wanted more than to lock palms with someone. She needed that comforting warmth-- that security that soothed babies and small children: that security that could comfort even Rikku. She stared at the group, focusing in on the face of each member as the suggestion came up in her mind.  
  
Wakka? Yeah, right. Comforting an Al Bhed? Hmm. Interesting concept, but it's never gonna happen.  
  
The silent Ronso...Kimahari, wasn't that his name? He was kinda scary and serious. Rikku couldn't recall even ONCE when they exchanged more than one or two words.  
  
Lightening screeched overhead and She shuddered at the staccato symphony of thunder, and edged closer to the group.  
  
Auron? That cold guy? Hmph. He wouldn't hold Rikku's hand if his life depended on it.  
  
What about Tidus? He was cute, sweet, funny, happy...he had gotten Rikku out of a jam more than once. He and Yunie- they were the only people Rikku could really consider FRIENDS out of the group. Everyone else...well, they always seemed so formal around her. Even when she was trying to cheer them up or when she was trying to get to know them so their formalities could be tossed aside. But Yuna and Tidus...they were so laid back. Rikku smiled-- she was just about to rejoin the group, which had long disapeared beyond the horizon when alluvasudden--  
  
"Gold Elements!" Rikku's fear of lightening surpassed the concern she had for the Kusariqqu, centered in the middle of the two Gold Elements. Rikku looked around apprehensively. Where WAS everyone?! "Tidus! Yunie!" Rikku screeched out before launching an mug attack on the Kusariqqu. She didn't dare want to provoke the wrath of one of the Gold Elements. And atleast by mugging the Kusariqqu, she was able to get a High Potion out an ill-fated battle. After dodging two lightning attacks by the Gold Elements and being slashed with the claws of the Kusariqqu, Rikku decided to take the most practical option- RUN!  
  
Her legs throbbed as her long legs stretched out to seemingly impossible lengths, her long, deep strides sent her speeding across the plains so fast she was certain she had escaped. Rikku paused for a minute, panting in sheer exhaustion. It was during that suseptible moment that she didn't notice the incandescent flash of light as it pommeled towards her.  
  
Rikku felt disoriented as her impotent body began falling. Everything seemed so blurry and slow and hot. She tried to scream, but all she could manage was a soft moan before she landed...in the grasp of warm arms.  
  
"Tidus," she tried to utter-- unsucessfully. Tidus, her lifesaver. Probably one of the only people that'd bother to come back for her. The only one who would catch her and carry her away, like the prince he was. Rikku tried to smile, but was so painful...the pain succumbed like the sun as she fell into a lethargic fit of darkness.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rikku, you okay?" Rikku opened her eyes to Tidus' soft cornflower gaze.  
  
"I...I think so," Rikku said, forcing a smile as she tried to pivot her body upwards. Failing miserably, she fell down on her back. "Yeah, I'm fine," she fibbed. "I just need a little rest."  
  
"Before you rest up some more, I'm going to heal your wounds," smiled Tidus, pulling a high-potion from his pocket. "Hold still...it might hurt..."  
  
Rikku winced silently as he lathered the potion across her legs and arms. He leaned over her, massaging her sore muscles. He worked the precision and tenderness of a masseur with the confidence and strength of a chiropractor.Rikku felt so tired, but so happy; as her muscles relaxed, her slow, heavy breaths picked up his scent, an all too familiar aphrodisiac. But this time, combined with the rhythmic healing potion, it worked as an anesthetic.  
  
  
  
The next time she woke up, Rikku was surprised to see Auron sitting on the edge of her bed. She blinked in confusion for a second before realizing that it wasn't a trick of the mind- Auron was really there. "Hey, Auron." Rikku faked a smile.  
  
"How are you doing?" He spoke those words as if talking to a complete stranger- so formal, so unkind. Rikku tried her best to ignore it.  
  
"I'm fine," Rikku beamed. Another lie. Her muscles ached profusely, despite the healing efforts of the High Potion. But it was best not make everyone else worry about her. After all, she WAS Rikku. It wasn't her job to disapoint, but to cheer.  
  
"Good, because it's time to go."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Hmph. It's already afternoon."  
  
"What? I...I'm sorry!" Rikku apologized. "I didn't know, you know?"  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
Rikku dragged herself out of bed and into the main shop, where everyone was already packed up and ready.  
  
"Rikku better?" Kimahari asked.  
  
Rikku nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, all better!" she gave the Ronso a thumbs- up.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad." Yuna smiled.  
  
"I guess we'd better go, yah? Go tell Seymour your decision, yah?"  
  
Yuna nodded and everyone proceeded to the door. Rikku glanced out the door, and crashing with the sound of thunder came her shell of bravery. "Oh no....can't we stay just a little while?"  
  
"Rikku..." Auron shook his head, and offered her his hand.  
  
At first, Rikku was reluctant to take the gift of his protection, but she grasped his hand tightly and smiled- this time genuinely. Maybe now she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.  
  
Rikku could have almost sworn she saw Auron smile back.  
  
  
  
Not very romantic, eh? V_V;; I promise it'll get better! Please leave comments! Whoo-hoo! ^_^v 


	3. Chapter Three - A Palpitating Heart

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Three: A Palpitating Heart  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm...hope you enjoy? R/R, please! ^_^ Constructive critism only.  
  
  
  
Yuna had made her decision. This was it. She was going to marry Seymour.  
  
"You can't do this!" Rikku protested. "You don't even LOVE Seymour."  
  
"Yeah! You can't just can't go off and get hitched to make Spira happy! It's got to make you happy!" Tidus retaliated.  
  
"You can't just sacrafice your own happiness for everyone else," Rikku said.  
  
"No!" Kimahari took his step into the temporary limelight. "This Yuna's decision."  
  
"Kimahari's right," Lulu spoke up. "As a summoner, it is her duty to make the people of Spira never give up. As guardians, Tidus and Rikku, you should know that."  
  
Rikku suddenly felt ashamed. She should have supported Yunie all the way, but...still. She just couldn't see her cousin marrying Seymour. He was creepy and those strange veins...Rikku shuddered at the mere thought.  
  
And with that said, the journey through the Thunder Plains continued.  
  
Rikku still wasn't feeling in tip-top shape, but she was good at faking it. Clutching Auron's hand tightly, she grasped it tightly, she swang it back and forth with her own. As long as she acted cheerful, everyone else seemed content, no one worried about her. And for all it was worth- Rikku was glad. She didn't want anyone having to worry about her; everyone was already so worried about defeating Sin and themselves, she didn't want to add her minor difficulties to their problems.  
  
Besides, acting giddy was something that seemed to come natural to Rikku. Besides, they were almost out of the Thunder Plains. Certainly that was something to be glad about.  
  
But Yunie...with every second closer they were to getting out of the Thunder Plains, the closer they were getting to Yunie's betrothal.  
  
Rikku stumbled over her feet and tripped.  
  
For a moment, it seemed like she was going to pull Auron down with her, but he caught her before she touched the ground. Auron snickered.  
  
"Clumbsy, aren't we?"  
  
"Hmmph!" Rikku retorted, never letting go of his hand.  
  
When they started to fall behind the group, Rikku decided to ask him something that had been on her mind for awhile. "Auron, what kind of girl do you think Tidus would like?" Rikku smiled up at at Auron, pivoting her head sidewards in curiosity.  
  
Auron shrugged in response.  
  
"Didn't you watch over Tidus when he was little??" Rikku was worried that maybe she was getting mixed up again.  
  
"Yes...but I don't know myself," admitted Auron. "Tidus was too much into Blitzball to worry about girls."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Auron must have sensed the disapointment in Rikku's voice. "You like him?"  
  
"N-No! I mean- I mean, of course not! It's for a friend of mine, you know?"  
  
"Oh?" Auron's seemed skeptical until he realized that Rikku's words COULD have truth in them. "I see. Yuna?"  
  
Rikku giggled nervously. "I-I've been sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Hmmm..." mused Auron.  
  
They walked side-by-side for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"Auron, you know about guys, right?"  
  
"I hope so. After all, I *AM* one."  
  
Rikku smiled at the joke. "Well...what kind of girl do guys usually prefer?"  
  
"I'm not a typical guy."  
  
"Well, don'tcha KNOW about typical guys? I mean, you're a guy, so you hang out with normal guys, don'tcha?"  
  
"Well, if you consider Jecht and Braska 'normal guys'."  
  
"Good point," smiled Rikku.  
  
"Why are you so interested in guys all of a sudden?" Auron inquired.  
  
"I already told you, it's for my FRIEND," Rikku emphasized. "She's a bit shy when it comes to even TALKING to guys. And talking to someone like you, it'd scare her away from guys forever."  
  
"Hmph," laughed Auron. "Interesting friend you have."  
  
"Well you ARE scary."  
  
"Scary?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, we'd better hurry up to the rest of the group before they leave us behind," grinned Rikku. Gesturing at Macalania Woods, which was now in eyesight. They quickened their pace so they reached the rest of the group just as they entered.  
  
"Waow!" Rikku turned around completely, in awe of the pulchritude of the sparkling woods. "I've never seen anything so beautiful!"  
  
"Yes, it IS very pretty," smiled Yuna. "Just one of those places where you could stay forever."  
  
"Well, I don't think for-EVER!" Rikku said. "I bet there's just a million fiends just hovering around, ready to eat'cha!" Rikku attempted to imitate a Chimera, wobbling from side to side, hunched over.  
  
Tidus yawned. "It's been a long day, maybe we should camp out."  
  
"Kimahri agree."  
  
"Well, I'll go gather some firewood for a campfire," Tidus offered.  
  
"Hey, Tidus, want some help?" Rikku offered.  
  
"Um..." Tidus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sure, if you want, Rikku."  
  
"Goodie!"  
  
Tidus smiled and shook his head and the two walked deeper into the Macalania Forrest. Rikku reflexively took his hand, causing Tidus to blush. But he interpreted Rikku's laid-back attitude as nothing more than a gesture of friendship.  
  
"Tidus...do you have anyone you LIKE?" Rikku inquired.  
  
"Um...well," Tidus didn't know how to answer.  
  
"No, no, it's just for a friend of mine!" Rikku was quick to add.  
  
"Well...yeah!" Tidus smiled.  
  
"Oh waow!" He...he likes someone! Maybe even me! Rikku was giddy with happiness. Those butterflies started to form in her tummy again. That feeling...Rikku LOVED.  
  
For a couple of minutes, Rikku meditated in silence on the sounds of the forrest: the faint howing of a Chimera, the buzzing of the various insects that inhabited Macalania. Rikku tried to figure out a way to say what she needed to tell him. Instead, she changed the topic.  
  
"Tidus...I just wanted to thank you about earlier..."  
  
"Hmm?" Tidus stared at Rikku quizzically.  
  
"For saving me like that...you know?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't save you..." Rikku's heart skipped a beat. "Auron did."  
  
"AURON?!"  
  
  
  
Whoo-hoo. We're headed off to the Global Junior Championship VI in a few minutes! Whoo-hoo, hot Japanese boys! (Yes, get to practice my Japanese again!) I'll try and finish another chapter tonight. After all, I have no life. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four - For Her Beloved

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Four: For Her Beloved  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Deticated to Luke, who helped me when I was too lazy to go back to Macalania and try out all of Rikku's possible combos. x_X;; Love ya, dear. Anyways, please be careful from here out: severe usage of symbolism ahead. R/R, please! ^_^ Constructive critism only.  
  
  
  
Auron?! Auron?! Auron would be the last person Rikku would ever predict coming to save her. Rikku swallowed hard. It was still too foreign for her to really beleive. She tried not to think about it, but the more she tried not to think about it, the more she did.  
  
"Tidus...um..." Tidus turned to Rikku, and cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. "...Well, that was you in my room, wasn't it? What exactly happened?"  
  
"Weeeeeell," Tidus said, picking up some twigs for firewood. "Auron was the first one to notice that you were missing, so we all split up...And I guess he was the first one to find you, because when we all met up again, he was the one carrying you." Rikku blushed furiously. "And when we got to Rin's, he asked me if I'd make sure you were okay and all, so I patched you up. 'Sides, I owe the guy."  
  
So Tidus only healed her because Auron asked her to?! He wasn't worried about her...at ALL?! Rikku was angry at the mere thought of it. She turned her face upwards, her eyes gazing into his. She glared at him, hoping that he'd get the message and apologize.  
  
"What?" Tidus was obviously not as bright as Rikku thought. He was so stupid when it came to girls.  
  
"Tidus...you big meanie!" Rikku yelled, scampering back off to where camp was.  
  
"Rikku--" he called out, but she had no intention of going back- just like he had no intention of going after her.  
  
Rikku bit her lower lip. Maybe he WAS just stupid. Maybe he was just dense. Or maybe it was her. Maybe she didn't have to take everything so personally. But Rikku couldn't help it. She took everything to heart, especially what her friends told her, because she respected them the most.  
  
"Maybe it IS me..." Rikku whispered to herself. "I should go back and apologize."  
  
But she didn't. It was the fear of looking stupid after being so rash that stopped her from returning and apologizing. Maybe Tidus didn't think anything of her sudden outburst, and going back would only make her look foolish. People...people were so confusing...and so unpredictable.  
  
So she trudged back to camp, trying to think of a good excuse of why she didn't come back with firewood. Unable to come up with anything, she picked up firewood along the edge of the path, and once she had enough, power- walked back to camp. She didn't want to be caught off-guard by a pack of fiends.  
  
But it was when she heard Tidus' call for help that she ran back to his aid, dropping the firewood she had gathered to the ground. Now her fear of looking stupid didn't matter, all what mattered was that her beloved was okay.  
  
So when she joined up with Tidus to battle the Chimera, there was no uncomfortable air- only the need to join together to fight a common enemy. Rikku went first, combining an Antidote and a Grenade to form a Blaster Mine. The creature was poisoned and silenced. Whoo-hoo!  
  
Unfortunatly, that didn't stop him from assaulting Tidus with a Meggido Flame attack. Rikku winced the moment it hit him, it looked so painful. Her poor Tidus... Well, that creature got paid back double, the poison inflicting him with severe damage.  
  
He slashed at the beast with his sword, and she threw him a high potion. That smile he gave her- that melted her even more than any Meggido Flame could.  
  
She tossed another creature at the grenade, and the creature unleashed his Aqua Breath attack. Curses! Tidus and Rikku spent their next turn healing up, before Rikku tossed another grenade the enemy's way, and Tidus slashed with his sword.  
  
Rikku couldn't help but wish, even throughout this two-person struggle against the creature, that they could stay like this forever. Working together, fighting together...until someday, when she could understand her own feelings, it wouldn't matter if she looked stupid, it wouldn't matter at all, because everything she did, it would be for her beloved. Tidus.  
  
And so the battle continued like that, until Tidus and Rikku, both battle- torn, were down to low HP. But when the Chimera cast Thundara on Tidus, causing him to be knocked out, the Chimera fell to the poison that Rikku had inflicted early in the battle.  
  
Rikku ran to Tidus, trying to shake him to conciousness. No such luck. She pulled a high Potion from her pocket and hesitated.  
  
He looked so cute-- so vulnerable, with that peaceful smile, that smudge of dirt across his cheek. She recalled the story her mother told her before her passing: the story of a prince who woke a princess from a dream with a kiss. Sure, this would be a little backwards, but Rikku would be Tidus' prince. After all, she would protect her beloved, and even if Tidus didn't know...Rikku pivoted her head downwards and locked her lips with his, only to look up and see-  
  
"Auron?!" Rikku blushed furiously. He was just coming up the pathway, perhaps he didn't see her? Maybe he did? Then what? Rikku quickly pressed the bottle of High Potion against Tidus' lips, reguvinating his energy. Just as Auron reached Tidus and Rikku, he woke up with a long yawn, stretching casually.  
  
"Looks like you two got in a mess."  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" Rikku didn't intend to sound rude, but for some reason it came out that way.  
  
"Hmph, sorry for showing concern. You two HAVE been gone for longer than usual."  
  
"Oh." Rikku regreted her words immediately.  
  
Auron glanced at the dusty road, filled with the sticks that Tidus had gathered before the attack. "Looks like we'll have to start all over again..." sighed Tidus, staring at his wasted effort scattered at his feet.  
  
"It's okay!" Rikku said with a perky smile. "I'm sure that now there are THREE of us, it won't take that long!"  
  
And it really didn't.  
  
  
  
"Hey, everybody! We're back!" Tidus declared as soon as they reached camp.  
  
"Yeah, and we got TONS of firewood!" smiled Rikku.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna ran to her companion quickly. "Why'd you take so long?"  
  
"Seems like these two kids got themselves in a bit of trouble," Auron gestured at Tidus and Rikku.  
  
Tidus scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
Rikku merely yawned. It *WAS* getting late. While Auron and Kimhari prepared the fire, she settled next to Tidus, sitting on one of several logs people were sharing.  
  
"I'm...sorry about earlier," Rikku confessed.  
  
"What? Oh...THAT?! That's nothing," Tidus smiled at her.  
  
Rikku nearly melted. "It's just...that...I mean," Rikku stumbled for the words, but gave up mid-sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot what I was going to say," lied Rikku.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With just a few tries, Kimhari and Auron successfully started a raging fire. Rikku sat down at Tidus' feet, using a spare twig to poke the fire.  
  
"You shouldn't do that..." Auron settled down next to Rikku, on top of the log she was sharing with Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"Shouldn't what?" Rikku was oblivious to what he was trying to say. Instead, she poked at the fire some more, sparks flying into the sky, twinkling in the air until they went out.  
  
"Poke the fire. Some of those stray sparks might catch your clothes- or your hair- on fire," Auron lectured.  
  
"Auron, Auron, Auron..." tsked Rikku. "If no one ever poked at the fire, they wouldn't know that it wasn't good for them, you know? 'Sides, isn't it pretty? Even some dangerous things are pretty, you know."  
  
Auron sighed at Rikku's defense. "Rikku, Rikku, Rikku," he tsked back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waaah! Everything has a reason for being in the story. Please don't get too upset at the Rikku-Tidus encounter, because there's a reason why I'm putting all that in there. Trust me, the eww-iness will be well worth it in the future.  
  
Also, be sure to add any suggestions, comments, or critism. Don't be too rough, though!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five - Snow Day

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Five: Snow Day  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: AHHH! So cute! So cute! *buries herself in the cuteness* It may be out of character, but it was so fun to write! Maybe this'll make up for some of that Tidus-Rikku grossness! ^_~ *jumps into the ball of cuteness*  
  
  
  
Rikku was certain she was the only one up when it started to snow. First slow, so slowly that Rikku could count every flake, and then faster, so that she lost track. It wasn't a blizzard, but it was a flurry of snow that kept Rikku captivated. Although she was an Al Bhed, and as such, classified as a nomad, she had never travelled so far north. She had never seen snow.  
  
It was just so pretty.  
  
And she couldn't resist the urge to play in it; she got up from where she was laying under her nice warm blanket and trudged through the cold snow to an area where she wouldn't wake up anyone if she got too noisy. Snow! Real snow! This was just too exciting!  
  
She skipped to the outskirts of the camping ground, giddy with excitement. It was only when she found herself not paying attention to where she was going that she tripped over a log.  
  
"Ayeeee...." Rikku scampered to her feet.  
  
The log grunted.  
  
Rikku knelt down. "Auron?!"  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
"Eh...sorry! I didn't realize you were sleeping so far away from everyone else...I guess I wasn't paying attention...you know?" Rikku grinned down at her companion.  
  
Auron sat up and yawned. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm already up."  
  
"Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
"In case a fiend attacks."  
  
"Like a guard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
For a second, there was silence.  
  
"Auron...did you happen to see anything earlier today...um, out of the ordinary?" Rikku HAD to know if Auron had seen her...kiss Tidus.  
  
"You mean...your kiss?"  
  
Rikku swallowed hard. "Uh...um..."  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Auron seemed to smile through his jacket.  
  
"Thanks," Rikku smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Rikku gestured to a falling snowflake. "I've never seen snow."  
  
"Heh. Never?" Auron got up to his feet.  
  
"Never," Rikku confirmed.  
  
"Well..." Auron said, bending down, scooping snow in his hand. "I don't suppose..." Rikku watched quizzically as he formed a ball with the snow. "...you've ever done THIS!" He tossed the snowball, sending it flying into Rikku's face.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Rikku scampered behind a tree, taking it as her shield. She quickly scooped up a handful of snow, aiming it for the back of Auron's head.  
  
"Hey YOU!" As Rikku bent down to get some more snow, Auron took advantage of the situation to toss a snowball in the direction of the only part of Rikku's body that wasn't protected by the barrier of the tree: her butt.  
  
"Eeek!" squealed Rikku, wiping the snow from her behind. "AURON! You're so mean!" she tossed another snowball in his direction, only to miss.  
  
And for the first time, Rikku heard Auron give an honest-to-goodness laugh. Not the "heh's" she was so used to hearing, or the "ha's" he'd give sometimes when he was feeling (and looking) confident. But laughter, as if it came from Tidus or Wakka or Yuna. And because of it, Rikku couldn't help at laughing- for no reason at all.  
  
"Looks like we're out of snow," Auron smiled as Rikku joined him and they proceeded back to camp.  
  
"Yeah...too bad!" Rikku agreed, still trying to wipe the dampness from her butt. "Vrrrr....it's so cold!"  
  
Rikku gave a sigh, sending her breath out of her throat and into a soft, visible puff of smoke. And just as she was about to turn to Auron, she was surprised to feel his jacket fall on her shoulders. For a minute, she was in shock. Auron's jacket?! No way! But when she felt its warmth-- she knew it was real. It wasn't a hallucination. Rikku exchanged a smile with Auron. This...was just TOO unbeleivable! She snuggled into the warmth of the jacket, sniffling from the cold air. His scent inhabited his jacket-- the smell of his hair, the scent of his body odor, and so many other smells Rikku couldn't even begin to identify. She slipped her arms through the armholes, only to find that her arms weren't quite as long as Auron's. She pulled the sleeves up, only to have them fall again.  
  
She looked up at Auron, prepared to thank him for the gift, but he pressed his index and middle finger to her mouth. Her lips could taste the metallic of his sword, the dust of the ground. A taste that was foreign to her.  
  
"Shh...don't want to wake up anyone."  
  
Rikku nodded dubiously as he escorted her back to her pallet of blankets. "You goto bed..." Auron instructed her. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day, we're going to have to travel a long way."  
  
As he proceeded back to where he was sleeping, Rikku realized he still had her jacket. Ignoring her previous warning, she called out, "Auron, your jacket!!"  
  
Auron turned around, and pressed his fingers to his lips. "Keep it for tonight," he mouthed.  
  
Filled with the warmth of his insulated jacket and the his scent, Rikku fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
  
Eeek, I can't think of where to go from here! Help! Comment! X_X Suggestions are appreciated! Eeeek! 


	6. Chapter Six - Hunting For Butterflies

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Six: Hunting for Butterflies  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Blargh...maybe this'll make up for the Rikku-Tidus thing. ^_^;; So cute. Not as cute as the last one, but still cute. I can just "see" the whole butterfly hunt. *huggles her Auron UFO plushie* Maybe another chapter tonight... ^_^  
  
  
  
When Rikku woke up, it all seemed like a dream. Only when she realized she was STILL snuggled in Auron's jacket did she realize that last night wasn't an illusion- it was real.  
  
Thankfully, she had woken up before everyone else. How unusual. Usually Wakka would have to wake her up. Rikku loved to sleep in. Unfortunately, this trip had left her sleep-deprived. Rikku yawned at the mere thought of it.  
  
The snow crinkled under her boots as she walked over to Auron with his jacket folded over her arm. She nudged him awake.  
  
"Auron...Auron?" Boy, was this guy hard to wake up.  
  
"Hmm...eh...huh...?" Auron yawned hugely, but his eyes did not open.  
  
So instead of waking him up,she simply folded his jacket at his feet.  
  
Rikku shivered immediately. She didn't know why she had sacraficed the warmth of her jacket. Was it because she felt ashamed at the aspect of taking away from his warmth? Or was it because she didn't want anyone (namely, Tidus) to have any reason to beleive that she and Auron had anything more than a platonic relationship? The more Rikku thought about it, the more she thought it was the latter.  
  
So she went back to her blanket and curled up in it. The extant fire was dying out now and Rikku just couldn't help but poke the fire, sending embers flying. She hoped it would start up again, but no such luck. Rikku poked her twig into the gelid snow that remained, sending soft streams of smoke flowing with the wind.  
  
It was nearing dawn; the sudden effulgence of the rising sun blinded Rikku for a second. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed Yunie was sitting up in her pallet, right next to her.  
  
"Isn't someone up early today?" Yuna smiled.  
  
"'Mornin', Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed with a wave. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Fine, I suppose." Yunie smiled at her cousin. "Isn't he cute when he sleeps?" Yuna gestured to Tidus, who was snoring loudly. In between snores, bits of saliva fell from the edge of his mouth, only to be sucked in when he inhaled.  
  
Rikku stifled a laugh. "VERY."  
  
"Whut ya girls up to?" Wakka joined the two girls with a stretch, adding a lethargic groan as he did so.  
  
"Good Morning, Wakka," Yuna beamed up at her guardian.  
  
Wakka plopped down by the two girls. "Vrrr...it's cold!"  
  
"I know, FREEZING!" Rikku snuggled deeper into her blanket. "The sooner we get outta here, the better." Although Rikku adored the snow, she didn't appreciate the inclement weather that accompanied it.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was awake, and the girls couldn't help but pick fun at Tidus' sleeping habits.  
  
"Tidus you're so funny when you sleep!" exclaimed Rikku upon his awakening.  
  
"Huh? How'm I funny?" Tidus yawned loudly.  
  
"Someday, we'll have to make a movie sphere of you sleeping for you to watch," giggled Yuna.  
  
Once camp was packed, they proceeded further through Macalania, only to meet a strange character clothed in a headband of feathers and a long robe.  
  
"The butterfly that changes color attracts the red and blue butterflies. Red butterflies are ill omens. Get too close and they will summon deadly fiends. Blue butterflies lead to good fortune. Find seven and a treasure will be yours." And with that, the strange man disapeared.  
  
"What was dat?!" Wakka asked.  
  
Tidus shrugged. "Who knows? But maybe we should catch those butterflies."  
  
"Oh-KAY!" exclaimed Rikku. "Let's catch some butterflies!" Everyone split up, on the butterfly hunt. But it was Rikku who was losing her patience.  
  
"Arghh!" pouted Rikku. "Darnit!" she stomped her foot in frustration.  
  
"What's the matter?" Auron asked.  
  
"Every time I get close to a blue one, they always seem to disapear," explained Rikku, attempting to capture one from behind. No such luck. "But..." Rikku clapped her hands around the butterfly- too late! "...those stupid red butterflies, they come after me! Why is it that the good ones keep just right out of my grasp, and the bad ones, well, they just won't go away?"  
  
Auron shrugged. "Look, you see that one?" he pointed towards the blue butterfly Rikku had lost track of. "How about we work together to capture it?"  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Yeah. You and me," Auron confirmed.  
  
"O...okay," Rikku was reluctant at first, but the more she thought about it, the more practical his suggestion became.  
  
So while Auron assualted it from the front, Rikku chased it from behind.  
  
"A-ha!" They both clasped their hands on it at the same time, their hands interlocking over each other in layers. Auron and Rikku looked up at each other in surprise, gaping at one another before blushing, and quickly releasing their hands from each other's grip.  
  
"That's one down!" exclaimed Rikku. "Guess some things you can't do alone!"  
  
Auron laughed in amusement. "Shall we try again?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
In the time limit alotted, the entire group was able to capture all the butterflies neccessary, Tidus did the honors of opening the treasure chest. A Mega-Potion? The group was slightly disapointed, but continued forward. After all that walking, they HAD to be near the end of the Macalania Woods.  
  
"Hey, it's O'aka!" Tidus sprinted to the shopkeeper. "What great timing! We were running low on High Potions."  
  
"O'aka XXIII, Merchant Extraordinaire, at your service," he said, with a bow.  
  
"Hmmm...how much Gil do we have, Rikku?"  
  
"98,743 Gil," Rikku responded.  
  
"And...how much are your High Potions?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"500 Gil a piece," O'aka responded.  
  
"Man! That's a little pricey, yah?"  
  
"Tidus, I'm sure we can look elsewhere for High Potions," Lulu smiled, giving him a wink. "You know, our little thief Rikku's just perfect for when we need some potion."  
  
"Okay, okay! How about 250 Gil?" offered O'aka.  
  
"That is simply an offer we CANNOT refuse," Lulu said, smiling. Boy, were her compromising skills hot! "We'll take 50."  
  
But just after they paid O'aka and continued on a few feet, they were attacked but what appeared to be a Boss. Spherimorph.  
  
"Eeek! What *IS* that thing?!" screeched Rikku.  
  
Using scan, Kimhari was able to identify it better. "12,000 hit points. Weakness, opposite elemental than cast."  
  
"Lu, I guess you're going to come in handy for this battle, yah?" Wakka grinned.  
  
"Don't I always?" Lulu scoffed playfully.  
  
"No comment," Wakka retaliated with a wink.  
  
The party was decided just as the Spherimorph appeared close enough to attack: Lulu, Yunie, and Tidus. Auron, Wakka, Kimhari, and Rikku watched from the sidelines.  
  
"That boss is so icky," winced Rikku. "But I really hope I can help this fight." She smiled up at Auron.  
  
And so the battle started. Tidus attacked physically, causing it to counter (and divulge) its element, then Yuna would heal Tidus, and Lulu would cast an opposite spell. Same ol', same ol'.  
  
But pretty soon, the battelfield was becoming tiresome. Since the beginning of the fight, the few Ethers the team had in their possesstion were used, so all magic-users were pulled out. Auron, Rikku, and Wakka took their turn.  
  
Rikku struck first, using her mug attack. She was surprised to find that in her posessestion, she now beheld an Ether. "Waoi! Guys, look, I got an Ether!"  
  
And beause Rikku was unfortunate enough to have stolen an effort, she was pulled out the fight, and Lulu replaced her. Rikku glumly sat on the sidelines, watching as Lulu, Wakka, and Auron battled it out. Shucks. Foiled again...Wasn't really fair was it? Rikku pouted. Her talent caused her to be pulled out the battle. It just WASN'T fair.  
  
But when the battle ended, everyone was surprised to find that the monster left behind more than just Gil- it left a Jecht Sphere.  
  
Watching it intently with the rest of the group, she found it almost impossible to beleive that handsome, spunky boy in the sphere could ever possibly be AURON. Rikku stared at Auron's profile for a minute before glancing at the sphere. Auron, well, he wasn't ugly now, but he had certainly aged. And he had changed. Her mind wandered off to other things- like...what made Auron change so much? Wasn't he so much...like Tidus back then? What had happened?  
  
Rikku wanted to know.  
  
  
  
Blarghadesh, couldn't think of a way to end this one. x_X Sorry, some of this chapter is from memory, so if it's inaccurate on my part, gomen. V_V;; I thought it was pretty cute, though. Still trying to repent for that whole Tidus-Rikku thing. ^^;; 


	7. Chapter Seven - A Man to WoMAN Talk

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Seven: A Man-to-WoMAN talk  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Blargh, some use of Al Bhed. Man, this chapter is so crappy. Sorry folks. Maybe something decent will come with the next chapter. *sniff sniff*  
  
Anyone else notice that burgler in Al Bhed is Pinkman? XD  
  
Al Bhed Notes:  
  
*Lemme alone...  
  
**Rikku! What are you doing, protecting the summoner from us?!  
  
***I am Yunie's guardian now. It is my duty to protect her.  
  
****Cusadesa cuuh, oui femm ryja du lruuca padfah ouin pnudran yht Oihy. Oui femm ghuf fryd ec nekrd.  
  
  
  
Ah! A nice hot shower. There was nothing Rikku loved more than the short, overnight stops they made whenever they reached Travel Agencies. Yevon bless that Rin! Without his travel agencies, she'd be spending another night on the cold, dirty ground. And as for a shower, forget it. No such thing in the middle of the woods. And working toliets. Oh, how Rikku envied the days when she could flush a toliet; this journey taught her more than one thing-- and for one, it gave her a sense of appreciation for things she would have never otherwise given a second thought to. Toliet paper. Her dad. Fresh Water. Chocobos.  
  
"Ahh..." Rikkus sighed contendedly, running her hand through her hair. Wet, it cascaded nearly halfway down her back, sticking to the soft corridors of her flesh.  
  
Suddenly, she was hit with that sudden passion that hits nearly everyone once they get comfortable in the shower: that unsurpressable need to sing. Before she could stop herself, Rikku began, "I thought you were strong, because your arms were bravely reaching toward the sky.That's why I though you could live by yourself...But you were wounded..."  
  
"Rikku, you almost done?"  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku grew flustered. Had Yuna heard her sing? She hoped not. "Yeah, I'm almost done!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be in our room." Rikku heard the door close this time.  
  
Rikku quickly soaped up, rinsed off, and hopped out. She dressed herself quickly in her nightclothes and scampered off to the room she shared with Yuna.  
  
"Yunie, all done," Rikku smiled, drying off her hair.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Yuna departed.  
  
Rikku plopped on her bed, thinking she would have a few minutes to herself, but almost immediately after Yunie left, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Yunie, forgot something?" Rikku jumped up to answer the door. "Auron?" Standing right there- right in front over her was that tall monster of a man that towered over her.  
  
Yes. Auron!  
  
"Are you busy?" he asked.  
  
"No..." For a minute, Rikku was filled with nervous giddiness. Was Auron waiting for Yuna to leave? I mean, it had to be more than coincidence if right after she left, he came in. Was she in trouble? Oh no! "...um...uh, come in to my humble adobe!" Rikku gestured to her bed.  
  
"Hmm. Nice room you got here." He sat on the edge of the bed, looking around.  
  
"Um...so...uh, why didja wanna come see me? You've never really paid a visit to me before, you know?" Rikku scratched her nose. Wow, could Auron make her nervous.  
  
"No reason."  
  
NO reason!? That made Rikku even more apprehensive. Rikku struggled to find something to talk about- for the first time in her life. Before she could think of something to say, Auron started, "Your hair looks cute down. You should wear it like that more often."  
  
"Cute? Really?" Rikku had never been called CUTE before. Well, sure, by her dad. And once or twice by her brother. But never by another guy. And certainly, she would have never anticipated AURON of all people, calling her- or her hair- cute. Maybe Tidus, but NEVER, EVER did she think Auron would say that.  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
Rikku blushed. "Auron, sometimes you have me wondering..."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"When you became so kind."  
  
"So...kind?" Auron's words were detatched.  
  
"I never would have ever thought that you and I would end up like friends like this...you know?"  
  
"Friends?" It had been such a long time since Auron heard that word addressed to him.  
  
"Yeah, friends, silly!" Rikku grinned up at him. "I feel as though I can trust you, you know? I mean, you're still sort of intimidating and all, but it's not as bad now."  
  
"Intimidating...?" Auron chuckled.  
  
"Yeah! Well, with that big sword and the trenchcoat and your...I mean...um...uh..." Rikku scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
"My scars?" Auron finished.  
  
"Um...well...yeah." Rikku suddenly felt stupid.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Auron looked up at the ceiling. "I guess they're hard NOT to notice."  
  
"Auron..." Rikku couldn't help but feel ashamed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way...your scars...well, they give you a lot of character, you know?"  
  
"Character?" Auron grunted.  
  
"H...how..." Rikku struggled to force the words. "...did you get those scars?"  
  
For a second, there was silence.  
  
"Um...nevermind. Stupid question," Rikku's words filled the deep stillness.  
  
"Rikku..." Auron turned to her, gazing into those emerald green eyes, glazed with concern and at the same time, shame for that concern. Did she care about him? "...that's a story for another time..."  
  
"Oh...okay." Rikku was greatful he didn't get upset right away; she wouldn't have had a clue what to do.  
  
"You're always asking ME questions, so how about...I ask YOU some?"  
  
Rikku nodded dubiously. Atleast now it was impossible for her to say something stupid if HE was asking the questions.  
  
"Your brother...you mentioned him back at the Farplane..." Auron started.  
  
"My brother?" Rikku interupted. "His name is Renuoige. He's nineteen. I love him so much," she squealed. "Sure, he's stubborn, but I know other guys like that." She looked intently at Auron, grinning. "Ever since I was little, he's always taken care of me, you know? I guess that's just what big brothers do...hey, you're a big brother, aren't you?"  
  
Auron smiled at Rikku's discursive words. "I thought it was my turn to ask questions."  
  
"Ah!" Rikku blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just, you know..."  
  
"No, it's all right. Asalie was about six when I left." Rikku nodded at Auron in recognition of his words. "I wasn't a very good brother. Maybe it was stupid of me to leave her when she was so little...even if Braska did need me..." Was that cracking Rikku detected in Auron's voice?  
  
"You did the right thing, though," Rikku attempted to comfort her friend. "I mean, if you hadn't gone with Braska, do you think that Sin would have been gone for the past seven years? Do you think your sister would ever be able to experience life without Sin?"  
  
"Is it right...to sacrafice a life without a big brother in exchange for a couple of years without a Sin that just keeps coming back?"  
  
Good Point. "Maybe you should go see her. I'm sure she'd understand."  
  
Auron suddenly looked nostalgic. "...I really don't even think she'd remember me. Or even WANT to remember me. I..." His voice became uneven. "I...I just wish she knew that..." He stopped in mid-sentence. Was it because words couldn't explain what he wanted to tell his sister? Was it because he was ashamed of his feelings- of showing his true self?  
  
"Auron..."  
  
Suddenly, Rikku found herself wrapped in his embrace. Whether it was incited by herself or by Auron, she didn't know. All she could feel was his warmth. All she could smell was his essence. All she could taste was the air scented with his sake.  
  
Auron shuddered suddenly as Rikku pulled off his sunglasses. Were those tears she saw? He pulled away, and stood up, turned away from view. He stood, motionless, staring at the wall, trying to dull his tears.  
  
He's...just like me, Rikku realized. He doesn't want anyone to see him cry...he doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He and I...we both don't want anyone to lose sleep over us.  
  
That's why he acts so solemn all the time.  
  
Instead of always being so happy and cheerful the way Rikku covered her emotions, he glazed his emotions with a stoic attitude. But under that skin, he was just as frightened and lovable and hopeful as Rikku was.  
  
She approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and interlocking her fingers, as if in prayer. Then she began to do what she thought she would never do in front of anyone- and certainly, never in front of Auron. "I thought you were strong," she began, singing in a whisper. "Because your arms were bravely reaching toward the sky. That's why I though you could live by yourself, but you were wounded." She stopped, uncertain of the stupidity of her actions. But Rikku felt Auron's hand softly squeeze the top of hers, as if urging her to go on. She cleared her throat. "I was given birth, searched for tomorrow, gave up something, and lost someone, but I kept demanding. Gathering love flowing out of my fingers, I will give you everything. Sleep and lay your body inside these soft arms and cry...Holding you and swinging."  
  
"Rikku..." he turned around, pressing his hand on her face. Surprised by the abruptness of his actions, she blinked. He smiled. "You should goto bed." He pressed his wind-chapped lips against her forehead, and before she knew it, Auron was gone.  
  
She brought her hand to her forehead. She still felt his kiss. Sure it was on her forehead, somewhere where it really wasn't important. But...suddenly, she felt warm.  
  
Plopping down on her bed, she felt no shame at being Rikku. She felt no shame at singing her song or at asking questions as soon as they popped from her head and to her lips.  
  
That night, she slept with her hair down and a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Rikku...Rikku...time to get up," Yuna shook her cousin's shoulder. "Rikku?"  
  
"Massa ymuha*...mmmm," Rikku mumbled in Al Bhed.  
  
"Time to get up..."  
  
"Eh? Yunie?" Rikku inquired in mid-yawn.  
  
"Time to get up..." Yuna repeated, smiling.  
  
"Oh...man..." Rikku got up from her bed, stretching. "That was a GREAT dream."  
  
"A dream?" Yuna tied the ribbons on her arm-warmers.  
  
"Yeah...a dream. You know, one of those great dreams you just don't want to ever wake up from," Rikku said, throwing on her shirt.  
  
"Really?" Yuna's voice was curious.  
  
Rikku nodded happily, pulling her hair up into her ponytail and braiding the rest.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. "Yuna?" Rikku immediately recognized the voice as Kimhari's. "Yuna have visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Yuna quickly finished getting ready. "Tell him I'll see him immediately."  
  
"Hold on Yunie!" Rikku hopped one foot into her shorts, tossed the other through the vacant hole and buttoned up. She shoved her foot into one boot and laced it up before Yuna left. Rikku grabbed the other shoe, hopping one footedly to the front of the shop and outside, managing to, somehow, get the other boot  
  
on.  
  
"Yuuuuunie! Wait up!" Rikku ran after her cousin, who was steadily proceeding to the visitor: Tromell. Everyone else was already standing by them. Rikku felt embaressed at her tardiness. Oh well. Better late than never.  
  
"I have come to welcome you, Lady Yuna. Your presence was unexpected- we didn't think you'd have a decision so quickly. Allow me to speak on behalf of Maestar Seymour," he greeted.  
  
Ewww... Rikku shuddered at the mere look of him. He resembled something of a male Medusa. Gross! Rikku didn't like Guados at all.  
  
"Thank you," Yuna said, bowing. "Actually, I have only one question."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If I do marry Maestar Seymour, will he permit me to continue with my pilgrimage?"  
  
"Actually, he EXPECTS you to continue on with your pilgrimage."  
  
"I'm going," Yuna announced, taking her place next to Tromell.  
  
"We have a Guado custom. You will have to stay here for awhile. I promise, Lady Yuna will be back soon to greet you," Tromell proceeded away.  
  
Yuna turned, as if to say something.  
  
"Your guardians will always be waiting. Do what you are happy with," Auron told her.  
  
"Yes!" Yuna smiled with a nod, and then chased after Tromell.  
  
Tidus ran after for a second. "Yuna!" He signaling to her with a whistle. Yuna turned around.  
  
"Understood!" she started to leave.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku whispered.  
  
"Rikku, this is her story..." Auron pressed his hand on her tiny shoulder.  
  
Rikku nodded, smiling up at Auron. What a curious guy he was. But as she looked up, she heard the familiar mechanical clamor of a machina- gathered around Yunie.  
  
"YUNIE!" Rikku was the first to respond, running to her cousin's aid. The other guardians followed her.  
  
"Al Bheds!" Wakka said pointedly.  
  
"Leave it to us," Auron turned to Tromell.  
  
Yuna pulled free of Tromell's grasp, joining the group.  
  
"Lady Yuna!"  
  
"I will fight too..." she declared.  
  
"That big machina can seal magic and summon beasts," Rikku said, pointing up at the small Negator floating in the sky.  
  
"Good," Auron said.  
  
And it was mutually decided that Auron, Wakka, and Tidus would be the party for the beginning of this battle. Rikku watched Auron from the sidelines in interest, studying his technique.  
  
His trenchcoat flapped in the wind, his arm freed from the binding chains of his trenchcoat. He'd swing effortlessly every time. Rikku sighed spontaneously. If only she was as good as everyone else. She was always the weakest- the one always watching from the sidelines, hoping for her day of glory. And it never came.  
  
Maybe it was because she was jealous- and she was. Who WOULDN'T be jealous of Tidus or Auron's sword-swinging skills or Yuna's summons? Who wouldn't ever wish for that cool spear Kimhari had, or Lulu's black magic, or even Wakka's fiend-bopping blitzball? They were all better than her.  
  
Why was she even a guardian? Because she wanted Yunie to live? Even that hope was as bleak as this cold, wintery weather. She turned back to the battle.  
  
Eek! Not looking good. Everyone was in need of that Mega-Potion they got back in Macalania. With one last hit, Wakka managed to destroy the Negator. Yuna, Lulu, and Kimhari took the places of Tidus, Auron and Wakka. Rikku worked as relief worker.  
  
"You sure you okay?" Rikku asked, tipping Auron's head back as she fed him a high potion.  
  
"Yeah...fine." Auron pulled free from Rikku's grip. "You don't have to baby me." Even so, he smiled up at her. Yevon, he was so cute when he smiled.  
  
"OH-kay!" Rikku jumped to her feet. "Waaaaakka!"  
  
"Oh no..." Wakka sighed.  
  
"Tee-hee, trust me, this'll taste good!" Rikku handed him a high potion. "Mmm....yummy in your tummy!"  
  
"No way, man."  
  
"Would you rather that I rub it all over you wound?"  
  
Wakka winced. Eeek. Boy, did High-Potions hurt when applied directly to a wound. "Okay, okay, give it here..." Wakka gulmped it down hastily. "I doubt I'll ever get this taste out of my mouth, yah?"  
  
Rikku giggled. Boy, could Wakka be a dork.  
  
She crawled over to where Tidus was laying. Boy, did he look bad. Poor guy. Rikku offered him a High Potion, which he reluctantly accepted.  
  
"Want me to feed it to you?" Rikku smiled. She meant it in all seriousness, but it came out sounding more like a joke.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Tidus forced a smile, taking a sip.  
  
Eeek! That smile! Rikku sat next to Tidus, watching as Yuna summoned Ifrit and Lulu and Kimhari retreated to the backlines.  
  
Summon. Shield. Firaga. Dismiss. Attack. Attack. Attack.  
  
Same old. Same old. Over and over and over again. Rikku could only wonder when these battles would end- and when she could finally go home.  
  
"Rikku!" Yunie called for relief and Rikku went scampering in. Yes! Finally!  
  
She started off by mugging, returning with a Lunar Curtain. Goodie! She hadn't gotten one of these before. Lulu cast Firaga as Kimhari simply scanned.  
  
"Rikku, it almost dead. Finish it off."  
  
With one last blow, Rikku managed to finish off the Crawler, sending two men retreating from the the inside of the Crawler's protective armor.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" Just as Yuna left with Tromell, Rikku thought she recognized the two men.  
  
Rikku blinked. No. It couldn't be.  
  
"Rikku! Fryd yna oui tuehk, bnudaldehk dra cissuhan vnus ic?!**"  
  
"E ys Yunie'c kiynteyh huf. Ed ec so tido du bnudald ran.***"  
  
"Cusadesa cuuh, oui femm ryja du lruuca padfah ouin pnudran yht Yuna. Oui femm ghuf fryd ec nekrd.****" Before Rikku could exchange any more words, her brother Reniouge, and his friend were gone.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha..." Rikku scratched the back of her head sheepishly, forcing a laugh. "I said I was Yuna's guardian...it's no use."  
  
"Why do you use the Al Bhed language? Huh?" Wakka exchanged a look with the rest of the group.  
  
"Because...I'm from the Al Bhed tribe," Rikku said. "That guy, he was my older brother."  
  
"Did you know?!" Wakka was freaking out. Great. Stupid Yevonite. Just minutes ago, he was perfectly calm around Rikku. Now it seemed he lost his blitzballs.  
  
Lulu and Tidus nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Are you angry?" Lulu asked.  
  
"This is the worst...I'm travelling with an AL BHED. The people who defy Yevon's teachings."  
  
Rikku couldn't stand his self-righteousness. "We aren't rebelling against Yevon!"  
  
"Don't you use the machina against the teachings? It was probably because of people like you that Sin was born!"  
  
Rikku was definitely losing her temper. "What about the proof?! Show me the proof!"  
  
"It's Yevon's teachings!" defended Wakka.  
  
"That answer is stupid! Teachings are teachings! Think with your OWN head," Rikku demonstrated, tapping her index finger on her head.  
  
"Well, then tell me why Sin was born!"  
  
Rikku scratched her cheek. "I...I don't know."  
  
"Huh! You make defy Yevon's teachings, and THAT is your conclusion?"  
  
"But if you don't do any thinking and only say that it's the teaching, then that's all  
  
there will be! For as long as you live, nothing will change!"  
  
"It's okay if nothing changes!"  
  
"And it's okay that Sin continues to be reborn?! I'm not sure, but we may be able to stop that."  
  
"If we atone for our sins, Sin will not be resurrected," Wakka declared.  
  
"Atone for our sins?! How do we atone for our sins?"  
  
"If we live by Yevon's teachings, we can atone for our sins."  
  
"I...can't put up with this sort of talk." Actually, Rikku felt like she was going to burst, caused by that atomic creation fused inside of her caused by her need to cry and scream at the same time. Rikku scruntched up her toes inside of her boots.  
  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.  
  
Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream.  
  
Thankfully, she was saved by the redemption of Auron's voice. "Hey...do these things work?" He gestured to a snowmobile-like vechile.  
  
Rikku scampered over to Auron. "I think they do..."  
  
  
  
Blargh, I didn't know what to stop. I know that's a lot of information from the game, and usually I hate repeating it (it's dull re-reading the same thing over and over again, and also writing it.) Fortunately, that's my favorite dialogue in the game, so I promise that it won't happen again. (Eeek, horrible paraphrase, nee?) I promise, if you didn't like this chapter, the next chapter will be uber-cooler. ^^;; Now, why don'tcha gimme a review? 


	8. Chapter Eight - Eyes Burning With Accusa...

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Eight: Eyes Burning With Accusation  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: I'd just like to say that I was really disapointed with this chapter. Yeah, it was good the first time I wrote it, but unfortunately, I'm not big on saving and my psychopathic little sister turned off the computer. How fortunate.  
  
Blargh. This chapter is NOTHING in comparison to the other one. T_T  
  
Rikku checked out the machina, her toes scrunched up all the way. Maybe she could blame those stray tears on the wind. It was practical, though. Everyone's eyes would water every now and then when the wind would dry up their eyes' moisture. But...no. It wouldn't fool Auron, atleast. She couldn't cry. Nope. Nope. Nope.  
  
"It's all done!" Rikku faked a smile. "They should all work!"  
  
Even before she could finish, Kimhari was already on the snowmobile and off. Wow, could that Ronso maneuver a snowmobile. "Tidus, how would you--"  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence, he was already gone, Lulu clutching onto his waist as they sped off into the horizon. "...like to ride with me," Rikku finished, her voice falling an octave as she did so. What was that? Best not to think about it...she was already upset.  
  
Wakka scoffed as he rode by on his snowmobile. Yevon, maybe it would have been better if she hadn't said anything at all. Working with Wakka would be impossible now.  
  
"Rikku...let's go," Auron said, taking her hand and helping her onto the snowmobile. He sat behind her.  
  
"You're not going to drive this thing?" Rikku sort of expected the big macho Auron to drive it.  
  
"Me? Maneuver THAT thing?" Auron laughed. "I'm not exactly a machina sort of man."  
  
As Rikku revved up the engine, he felt his arms wrap around her waist. It was a nice feeling, to feel someone- even Auron- feel dependent on her. Even if it was only for just a few minutes, till they got the the Macalanaia Temple.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Was Auron concerned about her?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Of course I'm fine! I'm just freezing my butt off, Tidus ignored my pass, and Wakka is being a yccrama. Not to mention I'm hungry, tired, and homesick. Oh, yeah, and I've been accused by my brother of betraying the Al Bhed. I'm absolutely fine. Never better!  
  
"You don't sound that way," Auron observed.  
  
"If I say I'm okay, that makes me okay!" Rikku snapped.  
  
"Sorry for being concerned."  
  
"No...I'm sorry...Don't worry about it," Rikku reassured him. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"If you get so worked up over 'nothing', then I wouldn't want to see you when you're upset about 'something'."  
  
"I'm not 'worked up'. Jeez, I'm fine. It's nothing."  
  
"So that's what you kids are calling it nowadays?"  
  
"Auron, I'm telling you, it's nothing at all! I'm fine."  
  
"I see." Auron stared at Rikku intently.  
  
"Don't stare at me like that! It makes me nervous!" She revved up the engine and started off, the wind biting at her chapped lips.  
  
"What did your brother say, then?"  
  
"My brother didn't say anything." Rikku just didn't know what to say. She didn't feel like talking about it, but if she said that, then it meant that it was 'something' and that that 'something' did bother her. But if she kept saying, 'nothing', Auron inquired even more. Why did a simple conversation have to be so COMPLICATED?!  
  
"I suppose in Al Bhed, 'something' is synonymous with 'nothing.'" Oooh. Touche'.  
  
"Auron...thanks for your concern, but I'm telling you, I'm fine. REALLY." She paused for a minute. It *DID* feel nice to have someone concerned about her. Knowing that someone cared if she lived- or if she died. "Jeez, Auron, you're just so NICE. Why can't all guys be like that?"  
  
"All guys? Meaning Tidus?"  
  
"Well...uh...yeah! I mean, sometimes, he's just so dense..."  
  
"Dense? It's in male nature to be dense. You can forgive nature, can't you?"  
  
"Even if it was nature, even if he's just STUPID," Rikku emphasized. "It still hurt, you know. Him choosing LULU over me...Do you think Tidus...likes Lulu?"  
  
"Lulu? No, no. Not Lulu," Auron reassured her.  
  
Rikku smiled. "Maybe I should confess."  
  
"Confess?"  
  
"Confess my feelings to Tidus..."  
  
"...Maybe...you shouldn't."  
  
"Why? Is Auron jealous?" Rikku turned around and winked.  
  
"RIKKU!" Auron put his hands on the side of her head and turned it forward. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
"Ah! For Yevon's Sake!" Rikku was headed straight for an jagged ice shard, dangling off the edge of a cliff. She tried to change direction, but it was too late- the machina couldn't react fast enough.  
  
Auron grabbed her, embracing her tightly, and jumped off the vehicle. They tumbled round across the frigid ice, their clothes dampened by the ice melting because of their body heat.  
  
Auron opened his eye to see Rikku, eyes clamped shut in anticipation, teeth grinding and all. Never was he so happy to see her face.  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
Rikku opened her left eye...and then her right. She was okay! Auron had saved her...again.  
  
"Oh my god! We're all right!" Rikku squealed in joy before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Seeing the girl laugh after such an ordeal was too much for Auron to withstand. He burst into chuckles, and then into loud guffaws. They were all right! That was more than enough to be happy about.  
  
It was after the guffaws subsided back into giggles that he realized his position: lying atop Rikku's little body, still clutching her possessively. Oops. Not a good position to be caught in if their comrades returned.  
  
He quickly jumped off her. "You okay, Rikku?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rikku sat up. "I...I think I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." Auron stood up, wiping stray pieces of ice off of his trenchcoat. He offered his hand to Rikku. "Need a little help."  
  
"Yeah..." As she got up, she groaned slightly. Ouch. Maybe she wasn't as 'all right' as it seemed. Her right ankle was KILLING her.  
  
No need to make Auron worry, she thought to herself. If I tell him something's wrong, he'll get all hyped up about it. It's nothing...really.  
  
She limped to the overturned snowmobile hanging over the edge of the cliff, analyzing it. Smoke poured out of the engine, determining its fate.  
  
"No way it's going to work now...we're going to have to walk, you know?"  
  
"Okay. It's not far, we should be safe from fiends," Auron reassured her.  
  
Rikku limped back over to Auron.  
  
"You don't look all right." Oh no. He had noticed her limping. "You're limping."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fi-"  
  
He scooped her into his arms and started walking.  
  
"Auron, you don't haveta--"  
  
"I want to. I know you used all your potions in the last battle, and so did I. It's the least I can do."  
  
Rikku blushed. No use complaining about a free ride.  
  
"Auron...you know, this is the second time you've saved me...I just, I really just needed to say...well, something I didn't say before, you know...so...thank you."  
  
Auron smiled down at her. "You're a guardian, are you not?"  
  
Rikku pouted. "Why is it always about me being a guardian?! It was your DUTY to protect me, huh?!"  
  
"Rikku...I didn't only protect you because you're a guardian...I also protected you because I...I.." He paused for a minute before continuing, "...you're Rikku..."  
  
"R..really?"  
  
"You shouldn't always jump to conclusions," Auron lectured.  
  
"Okay, okay. So maybe my interpretations aren't ALWAYS accurate, you know? Hey! Look! There's the Macalania Temple!" Rikku gestured to the building where the rest of their companions were waiting.  
  
"Train stops here." Auron lowered Rikku to the ground. "Wouldn't want Tidus to get the wrong impression, would we?"  
  
Rikku nodded.  
  
They proceeded to the temple.  
  
"Hey, where's your machina?" Tidus asked, upon their arrival.  
  
"Eheheh...Long story," Rikku scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to have a potion, would you?"  
  
"I do..." Lulu pulled one from seemingly nowhere. "What for?" she asked, pressing the potion into Rikku's hands.  
  
"Um...nothing, ehehe. I'm fine, really."  
  
Auron shook his head. "Rikku, Rikku, Rikku."  
  
"What?" Rikku turned to Auron.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"We should hurry up, yah! Yuna's waiting."  
  
They all scampered up the stairs to the entrance of the Macalania Temple. As Rikku stepped inside, she was stopped by a guard.  
  
"This is a sacred place. We cannot allow Al Bhed heathens to enter!"  
  
"She is Yuna's guardian," Auron said.  
  
"Yuna's guardian! That is something I cannot beleive."  
  
"She is Yuna's guardian by choice. Race should should not matter when choosing a guardian."  
  
"I...I vowed I would protect Yunie," Rikku added.  
  
"I guess it can't be helped." The guard allowed them passage.  
  
It wasn't fair. No matter what, it was always being about Al Bhed. To her brother, and possibly others, she was a traitor. To Wakka and to all those Yevonites, she was just another Al Bhed heathen. Was there no place where she could be accepted? Would her entire life be based on the premise of her race? Rikku sighed.  
  
"You all right?" Auron and Rikku managed to dwindle behind the rest of the group, who decided to explore the temple for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you sit down, and I'll apply the potion?" Auron offered.  
  
"'Kay." Rikku lowered herself to the cold marble floor and pulled off her boot.  
  
"Hmm, looks swollen. Must be a pretty nasty sprain." Rikku handed Auron Lulu's potion and he proceeded to apply it to her wound. Almost immediately, the pain in her ankle began to subside, and the pain in her heart began to set in.  
  
Was she a traitor? Was it wrong to want to protect her cousin? Was it wrong for her to be a guardian? The more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe this whole journey just wasn't RIGHT for her.  
  
"Auron..." Rikku started as he slid her boot back onto her foot. "Do you ever have any regrets about coming on this journey?"  
  
"I try to live without regrets," Auron said, helping Rikku to her feet. "It's bad to dwell on things you cannot change. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be full of emotions. Sometimes it helps to be happy, to cry, to smile, to frown, to pout..." He smiled. "I still don't think you've realized that, though."  
  
"You haven't either!" Rikku protested.  
  
"Maybe I'm starting to. That's something being around you has taught me."  
  
"What?"  
  
All of a sudden, a cry rang out in the air, sending Rikku and Auron running. Jyscal's Sphere? Rikku watched intently at the story he told of his son's patricide. "So that's why Yuna was so preocuppied," determined Auron.  
  
"I...I wonder if Yunie's okay."  
  
They ran towards the Chamber of the Fayth, Kimhari pushing one of the Guado Guards out the way. There, in the middle of the room stood Seymore, staring up at the entrance. As he heard the clamoring of their footsteps, he turned around and smiled.  
  
"Seymour!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Quiet. Yuna's in the middle of the ceremony."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Seymore walked towards the group. Rikku couldn't help but feel a shiver go up her spine. This wasn't good.  
  
As if on cue, the doors from the Chamber of the Fayth opened and Yuna emerged.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled out.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?" Yuna asked.  
  
"We saw Jyscal's sphere," explained Tidus.  
  
"...you killed him," Auron said quietly.  
  
"So you know...shall I assume Yuna knows as well?" Seymore turned to Yuna for a response. She nodded.  
  
"Then why did you come with me?"  
  
"I...I came to stop you!"  
  
"Indeed...did you come to pass judgement on me?" Seymore approached Yuna and offered her his hand. She stepped away. "How regretable." He turned back to the group. "As guardians, you throw away your lives for the sake of the summoner. I will take those lives away!"  
  
"Maestar Seymore, this are my most precious friends. If you fight them, you will have to fight me as well!" Yuna joined with the group.  
  
"Very well." Seymore nodded.  
  
Auron, Tidus and Yuna were the first ones up; they quickly realized that attacking Seymour's Guado Guardians was useless- they had auto-potion.  
  
"Rikku, come in and take my place- mug them!" Auron headed for the sidelines.  
  
For a minute, Rikku was in shock. The sword-master whose weapon caused the most damage offering his position to Rikku? She stepped to the front and mugged one of the Guado Guardians. Hi-Potion x2. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.  
  
Tidus attacked the one Rikku had mugged. Thankfully, it had no more potions which with to heal himself. Yuna retreated and Auron came back in her place. Good. He finished off the first Guado Guardian.  
  
Rikku mugged the other guardian, stealing another Hi-Potion x2. Tidus attacked the Guado, then Auron, and the last Guado was done for.  
  
Suddenly, Seymour started laughing. Demonic, evil laughter.  
  
"Oh no..." Rikku uttered.  
  
"Oh no's right! It's Anima!" Tidus identified the creature for Rikku, who hadn't seen the summon at Luca Stadium.  
  
"Um...Yunie, I think aeons are YOUR department..." Yuna nodded, and they switched places.  
  
Rikku sat on the sidelines, joined by Auron and Tidus as Yuna summoned Shiva. Suddenly, Rikku felt like a coward: sending her own cousin to fight off an Aeon like Anima. Not very brave at all. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a guardian after all. She wasn't brave or noble or even all that strong. Everyone else possessed those abilities- and they were so much better than her at doing their job. Why couldn't she be as good as them?  
  
"Got something on your mind?"  
  
Rikku turned to her side. It was Auron. "No, I'm fine..."  
  
"I can read you like a book, Rikku. There's something on your mind."  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong! Look, if there was something wrong, I'd tell you."  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would!" Rikku tried ignoring Auron's quizzical gaze by watching Shiva cast Blizzara on herself.  
  
Attack. Attack. Attack. Attack. Attack. Attack.  
  
It got monotonous at times. Even Rikku had to admit it. But other times, it was exciting, captivating, interesting. Not now. Summon vs. Summon-- they were evenly matched. It seemed as though it would never end until Anima suddenly fell, and disapeared into pyreflies.  
  
Yuna dismissed her summon and Auron and Tidus ran back in. Yuna retreated, Kimhari taking her place in her wake.  
  
"You...you okay, Yunie? You looked wiped!" Rikku offered her cousin a hi-potion.  
  
"No..I'm fine. It's just summoning can get so exhausting."  
  
"Exhausting? But it looks so cool! You're so strong and you're so good at handling your summons!"  
  
"That doesn't stop it from being hard. Even though it makes me strong, it takes a lot of effort."  
  
Rikku nodded dubiously at her words before turning her attention back to the fight. Oooh. Multi-Fira. Rikku winced. Auron sure was going to feel that in the morning.  
  
The entire battle was an onslaught of healing and fighting-- mostly healing. This fight, it looked like it would never end.  
  
Kimhari withdrew as soon as the Hi-Potions were gone. Yuna re-entered the battle, this time casting Curaga on everyone. Thank Yevon for White Magic. Immediately after her arrival, she left, sending Wakka in her place. She couldn't afford to be knocked out- not when there were only two Pheonix Downs left, and only one person who could cast Life.  
  
Attack. Attack. Attack. Tidus came to the sidelines, Yuna went back in. Heal.  
  
Would this never end? Would Rikku never get her chance at doing something great?  
  
It was nearing twenty minutes since the fight began that Rikku finally had her chance. Her chance to do something great. Her chance to prove herself- to everyone else- AND herself.  
  
With her first strike, Seymour fell. No one was expecting it- the battle had already lasted this long. No one- not even Rikku, expected her poor physical attack to send Seymour to the Farplane. But there he was: leaning on the ground, hunched over, coughing up what appeared to be blood.  
  
For a minute, Rikku was pleased with herself. She managed to defeat SEYMOUR! Seymour!  
  
But it was only when she saw his eyes as he gazed up at her did she feel remourseful. Seymour...Seymour was going to die- because of her.  
  
When her eyes began to burn, she scrunched her toes up. Trying her best to avoid Seymour's gaze, she found that every time she looked away, she found herself only trying harder not to cry. His eyes were burning with blatant accusation: I am going to die- because of you.  
  
Blargh, didn't know how to end this chapter...really, didn't. x_X;;; Not planned out as well as I thought it would be. Promise, another chapter tonight to make up for yesterday. ^^;; 


	9. Chapter Nine - Memoirs of the Past

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Nine: Memoirs of the Past  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Blargh blargh blargh. Damnit, I loved writing this chapter. I really don't know how it came out. @_@;; I realized that Rikku's brother *DID* have a name, but since no one on some FF message boards my boyfriend frequents knew the name, I just used Renuoige. ^^;; Not his real name. Hope you guys understand... ^^;; Now enjoy! And R/R! Thankies!  
  
Everything happened so fast after that. Even now, Rikku had trouble remembering everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. She stared down at her sleeping cousin; if only she could fall asleep like that. Rikku wasn't sure if she could ever fall into such a peaceful sleep again. Even with her own eyes opened, his eyes still plagued her. With a befallen sigh, she watched as her cousin slept. Tidus gave Rikku a quizzical glance. Just by his facial expression, she knew what to tell him.  
  
"I'm sure Yunie's fine. She's breathing all right and all. How are Lulu and Wakka?"  
  
"Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either. And Lulu, well...she's just the same as always," Tidus replied.  
  
"She's so together. All grown up, I guess."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, just give me five or six years." Rikku did want to be like Lulu: the brave, strong Black Mage, who always seemed to keep her cool. If only she could be that calm in situations like this...  
  
Rikku watched as Tidus backed away to Kimhari. "So, Kimhari, how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Rikku protested.  
  
"We climb," Kimhari replied.  
  
"Kimhari, too!"  
  
"Only those who try will become," Kimhari told her.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku was lost again. Sometimes her attention digressed to something else when she had a lot on her mind. She had already forgotten what Kimhari just said.  
  
"I think he means that you will have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu," Tidus explained.  
  
"Oh! I will!"  
  
"Kimhari think Rikku should stay Rikku."  
  
"Hey!" Rikku approached Kimhari. "Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimhari!"  
  
Tidus laughed. Atleast his laughter perked Rikku up a little bit. A little bit.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Wakka shouted.  
  
Yuna stirred in her sleep, slowly opening an eye. "Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
Rikku only half-listened as the group decided that they were going to Bevelle. She had other things on her mind. Maybe not as important to everyone else, but still, important to her.  
  
Was she really a traitor? Even if she felt as though she couldn't be a guardian, and she left, she would have no where to go. And...Seymour. Even hours later, his eyes still wound up in her mind. It took everything inside of her not to cry, and even now, her toes were scrunched up into her boots. Maybe that little pain could stop her from thinking about it. But no. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
The only thing that managed to grab her attention was when the Fayth stopped singing, and soon afterwards, the ground began to rumble.  
  
"SIN!?" Yuna shouted.  
  
Rikku and Wakka gasped.  
  
"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu warned.  
  
Lulu's words were the last things Rikku remembered hearing before plummeting into darkness.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in the warm, familiar sands of Bikanel Island. It felt strange, suddenly, to so painfully want to go back home, and suddenly be here. Now she regretted it. She didn't think she was ready to confront the rest of the Al Bhed, especially her brother. Boy, would she be hearing it from him when they met up at Home.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pinch of nostalgia.  
  
Eight Years Ago...  
  
"Rikku...why are you crying?"  
  
"I...I'm not crying!" Rikku rubbed her tear-stained cheeks, so her brother couldn't see. She didn't want her brother to see her crying. She needed to show Renuoige she could be just as brave as him. Even braver.  
  
"You're crying about Home, aren't you?" Renoige placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm not crying!" Rikku sniffled.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll all unite again. Dad will help the Al Bhed build a new nation, and there we will be safe, forever."  
  
"Really?" Rikku wiped her nose with her hand. "Forever?"  
  
Renoige nodded solemnly. "You know dad. In no time, we'll all be together again!"  
  
"You sure?" Rikku was practical, even at such a young age.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Rikku grabbed a handful of sand and threw it out at the wind. She could only wonder where on Spira everyone else was. For all Yevon knew, Sin took them all to Bevelle and left her here. Rikku sighed, plopping her head down on the soft dune of sand. No use wandering around. If they were here, they would find her eventually. If they weren't here by nightfall, well, she'd head back Home.  
  
Ten Years Ago...  
  
"Daddy...Pihho and Candbahd have mommies," Rikku said, referring to her two best friends. "Where's my mommy? Is she on a trip somewhere?"  
  
Cid cleared his throat. He had been expecting this for awhile, but still, not yet. The words he had previously rehearsed suddenly seemed too stiff, too scientific, too stupid for a child Rikku's age. He stumbled for words that Rikku would understand. He bent down to his daughter's height and smiled.  
  
"Yes, mommy's far, far away in a place called the Farplane."  
  
"The Farplane? When's mommy coming back?"  
  
Cid shook his head. "Mommy's not coming back."  
  
"How did mommy goto the farplane? Can I go, too?" Her blunt, innocent words almost sent tears to his eyes. ALMOST.  
  
"No, you can't go see mommy. Mommy went to the Farplane when you were born. She died as you were born. So you must be a strong and brave girl, because your mommy went to the Farplane, so you could live."  
  
Rikku nodded solemnly. "Mommy sounds like a nice person."  
  
"She was..." Cid suddenly hugged his daughter. "She was the nicest person you could ever meet...I'm sure your mommy is so proud of her daughter, who is working so hard with her daddy..."  
  
Rikku sighed at the memory. Even now, she still blamed herself. If she wasn't born, her mother would have lived. She wasn't even worth her mother's life. Not yet, atleast. She still wasn't strong. She still wasn't brave. She was still just...Rikku. Just the frightened little girl she was when she was seven...  
  
Nine Years Ago...  
  
"Renuoige! We shouldn't go out here without daddy!" Rikku stumbled after her brother, hopping over the rocks that blocked the path. She was clumbsy at that age, a trait that she never grew out of.  
  
"Don't be a baby," Renuoige lectured. "If you never go out on your own, you'll never be independent."  
  
"In..dependent?" Renuoige's twelve year-old vocabulary was too much for Rikku's seven year-old mind.  
  
"Yeah, when you don't need anyone else's help," Renuoige said, hopping down from a rather large rock.  
  
"Why didja make me come then?"  
  
Renuoige was florid. "I don't need your help. You need MINE. I'm going to teach you all of life's lessons so that you're strong and smart when you grow up. That way you don't have to screw up on your own."  
  
"Huh?" Rikku was lost.  
  
"When you make mistakes, you learn from them. Don't make mistakes, and you have to learn those lessons from someone who has. Someone like ME."  
  
"What do YOU know about the world? You're only twelve."  
  
Renuoige scoffed at Rikku's words. "A lot more than you will ever know."  
  
"Hmph!" Rikku pouted. "But if you teach me, then won't I be just as smart as you?"  
  
"Weeeell," Renuoige mused. "Maybe, but I'll have to teach you quicker than I learn. And I'm pretty smart."  
  
"So, if I learn from you, will I grow up to be as brave and strong as you?"  
  
Renuoige laughed. "Maybe, sis, just MAYBE."  
  
Renuoige. Suddenly she felt bad. Maybe betraying her brother wasn't the best idea. After all, he taught her damn near everything she knew. But maybe...maybe when she got Home, Renuoige would be there, and he'd listen to her. Renuoige would understand, once she told him what she was doing. That one meeting was so quick and unexpected that they couldn't exchange words the way they needed to.  
  
Eight Years Ago...  
  
"Um...mister..." Rikku began. "H...have you seen my friends? They have eyes just like me." Rikku chose her words carefully- she didn't want her search to be foiled by a Yevonite.  
  
"Eyes like you, yah? Nope, kid, haven't seen 'em." He spun his blitzball on the tip of his index finger. "Hey, Lu, Wakka! Ya'll see any kids that look like this girl?"  
  
They shook their heads. "Sorry, kid. Hope you find your friends."  
  
Rikku heard someone approach her; she turned around hastily. Renu.  
  
"They aren't here," Renuoige said bluntly.  
  
"Will we EVER find them?"  
  
"Eventually, yes."  
  
"I want to find them. Pihho and Candbahd are my best friends..."  
  
"We still haven't looked EVERYWHERE in Spira. We've only searched here and in Bevelle. And hey, we found Payn and his family," Renuoige said, referring to his best friend. "And lots of other Al Bhed. We'll find them, there's still lots of other places they can be."  
  
"Besaid is a nice place...Maybe Home could be built here!"  
  
Renuoige shook his head. "A nice place to visit, but not to live. You forget, we're Al Bhed."  
  
"Yeah, but...it's not fair, you know. Why can't we build Home where ever we want?"  
  
"Because we're Al Bhed," her brother told her.  
  
"Why should that stop us?" Rikku asked.  
  
"It's not the fact we're Al Bhed that stops us. It's everyone else."  
  
"Everyone else? We're just Al Bhed. It's not like we are fiends or something, you know."  
  
"To THEM, we ARE fiends."  
  
Renuoige was never much of an optomist. But Rikku loved him anyway. He was her own minature guardian. He never brought up the fact that she had "taken" his mother away, but he frequently talked about her. She loved Renuoige's stories about her mother, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt whenever he mentioned her name...  
  
Six Years Ago...  
  
"And had hair just like yours, Rikku. I really wish she would have made a memory sphere before...before she died. She was really excited when she found out she was pregnant. She really wanted a little girl..."  
  
"She wanted a little girl?" Rikku felt a little happier.  
  
"Yeah. She wanted a little girl so I could take care of her and protect her." Renu smiled. "Have I been doing a good job?"  
  
Rikku nodded. "The BEST. Tell me more about mom."  
  
"Well, she loved to sing. She had the most BEAUTIFUL voice. She used to sing me to sleep when I was little. Even when I was fidgety or restless or scared-"  
  
"YOU were SCARED, Renu?"  
  
"Even those of us who are brave get scared sometimes. But...anyways, she used to sing to me, and it'd put me straight to bed, no matter what."  
  
"I wish...I wish I could have met her."  
  
"You remind me of her, sometimes," Renuoige mused. "Not only how you look, but also how you act, sometimes. It makes me wonder, sometimes, if you're just mom reincarnated..."  
  
Just like her mom. Rikku couldn't forget those words, even now. Would meeting her mom mean meeting herself? How strange, that would be, to meet someone on the Farplane who was EXACTLY like you. Rikku sighed. She wasn't worthy. She was only a weak, scared, Seymour-murdering, betraying little girl. It was her mistakes that ended up hurting everyone else.  
  
Four Years Ago...  
  
Rikku was quizzical. Her father never invited her into his room-- in fact, this had been the first time she had ever even SEEN his bedroom. But now, there she was, on her twelfth birthday, sitting on the edge of her bed, filled with apprehension.  
  
She watched as he leaned under his bed and pulled out a box. Rikku immediately recognized it.  
  
It was that same marble box, lined with silver trimming that she watched her father go back into the destroyed remains of Home to find. Although it was scratched and tattered, the box still showed signs of beauty- or the beauty it once possessed. Rikku suddenly felt important. Her father inviting her to look inside of this box-- she should feel honored to see what was inside of it.  
  
Silently, he opened it, and Rikku saw as he took something out. What, she was unable to see. Suddenly, he drew his fist towards her, and opening it, delivered the gift that lay within the palm of his hand.  
  
"This barrette...it was your mother's. I'm certain she would have wanted you to have it..."  
  
For a second, Rikku stared at the blue-and-green hair ornament he held, before plucking it up.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
Taking some stray hair from the left side of her face, she clipped the barrette.  
  
This is my mother's gift...I will never take it off, Rikku vowed that day. I will take care of this precious gift.  
  
Rikku's hand spontaneously drew to the barrette. Mom...  
  
"Hey! Rikku!"  
Tidus?! She jumped to her feet, prepared to turn that frown upside down. Her friends- they were here.  
  
Waoi! I had *SO* much fun writing this chapter. I might incorporate some more flashbacks in the next chapter, so I *HOPE* you liked 'em. I promise- romance will be in the air soon enough. ^^;;; 


	10. Chapter Ten - There's No Place Like Home

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Ten: There's No Place Like Home  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Blarghadesh! X_X Brother *ISH* Rikku's brother. Added a little snip about where Brother was when Renuoige was taking care of his sister. Hmmm, maybe we'll see more of him once I can think of something decent...hmmm...  
  
Surgeon General's Warning: This chapter surpasses the Reccomended Daily Allowance of Gameplay Dialogue. Please skip around if neccessary.  
  
BTW, sorry it's a little tardy. @_@ Forgiveness, please! ^_~  
  
"Oh! Hey guys! Where's Yunie?" Back to acting mood. Oh well. It beat them worrying about her.  
  
"Gone," Tidus shrugged.  
  
"Gone...some guardian I am," sighed Lulu.  
  
"Umm...there's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything..." She looked intently at the glaring Wakka. "No glaring, either! I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call home around here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Some other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"  
  
"Rescued! You mean kidnapped!" Wakka retorted.  
  
"What does it matter, as long as she's safe?" Tidus asked.  
  
"That's right! Anyway, I will take you there if you promise...that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'd do if they knew?"  
  
"Gimme a break! What are you accusing Yevon of this time?!" Wakka scoffed.  
  
"Yevon did something really bad to us before," Rikku explained.  
  
"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it."  
  
"Argggh!" Tidus shouted. "Can't you two talk about this later?!"  
  
"Just promise you won't tell anyone about the island. Promise?"  
  
"Wakka, come on!" Tidus was growing impatient.  
  
"All right, I promise. Lead the way!" Wakka gave in quicker than Rikku expected.  
  
"You got it!" Rikku faked a smile. "This way!"  
  
"We...found some of these while we were traveling." Auron handed Rikku some Al Bhed Potions. "They don't appear to be NORMAL potions."  
  
"That's right. It's a special potion only *I* can use. Heals everyone. Very useful," Rikku explained. "Al Bheds are very considerate of travelers."  
  
Auron nodded. "You'd better lead the way. Tidus looks as though he might have a seizure if we don't find Yuna soon."  
  
Rikku nodded, slipping one of the Al Bhed potions into her pocket. Suddenly, she felt a sudden bout of nostalgia. Again.  
  
Three years ago...  
  
"You really shouldn't blame yourself," Renuoige explained. "Brother's always been like that. Just because he blames YOU for mom's death doesn't mean you should beleive him."  
  
Her first meeting with Brother didn't go as well as planned. He was MUCH older than Rikku, and preferred traveling rather than sticking close to family. Rikku was so excited about meeting this much older brother, hoping that maybe he'd remember more than Renuoige about her mother. Now she was regretting this meeting. He didn't like her. Not at all.  
  
"It's also how you look. You look like mom. It hurts him. He was much older than the two of us when mom died. He knew her better than the both of us. Don't worry, Brother'll warm up to you," Renuoige reassured his sister.  
  
But he didn't.When Brother got himself a bride, he settled across Home from where Rikku lived, just to avoid her. Whenever they saw each other in the streets, he'd cast his eyes downward, not even bothering to mutter a 'hello.'  
  
But Rikku tried avoiding him too. All those bad memories, those feelings of guilt and worry would rise up inside of her every time he saw him. Every time she looked into those eyes, every time she looked at his face, all what she could think about was how he blamed her for mom's death...  
  
Suddenly, Auron took her hand, releasing her from her nightmarish memory. He didn't bother asking if she was okay- he already knew the answer. She was 'fine.'  
  
"We have awhile to go before we reach Home. You might want to make sure you're all properly equipped- there are lots of dangerous fiends in this area." Everyone suddenly checked their gear. Good.  
  
"'Place is hot, yah," Wakka commented, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"You get used to it after awhile," Rikku said.  
  
"How do you keep cool in such a hot place?" Tidus asked.  
  
"We have special machina that can control the temperature indoors..."  
  
Seven Years Ago...  
  
"It's sort of hot here, don'tcha think, pops?" Renuoige stepped off the ship with a prejudgement of Bikanel Island. Just being there for a few minutes, it proved to be a dangerous place with fierce fiends and an even more ebullient climate.  
  
"Yeah, but that makes it even a better place to settle. Who would expect Al Bhed to inhabit an island like this?" Cid laughed. "Perfect."  
  
"Even so, it IS kind of hot," Rikku complained. "I don't think I'd like to be hot all the time!"  
  
"I'm sure there is a machina that SOMEONE could think up that could keep the temperature down," Cid mused.  
  
"Well, if that's so, I say I'm all for it!" Renuoige cheered.  
  
"Good. Bikanel Island: The New Home."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Which way?" Auron asked.  
  
"Oh. Just straight forward. We're getting closer..." Rikku was obviously preocuppied. Even Tidus seemed to notice it.  
  
"Hey, Rikku, you okay? You're sort of out of it..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Rikku nodded, as if confirming her wellness.  
  
"If you say so..." Tidus wasn't fooled so easily.  
  
"We're almost here..." Rikku stumbled over the last sand dune before everyone else only to see something she'd prefer not to have seen.  
  
Home- was nearly completely decimated. The sky was clouded with smoke pouring from the inner chambers. Fires that had erupted burned fiercely. Al Bhed soldiers struggled to fight off the fiends, sacraficing themselves for their families.  
  
Her legs began moving on their own. Rikku couldn't beleive she could ever run this fast, but here she was, running, running, running. Her hometown- in ruins. AGAIN.  
  
As she reached the entrance, she saw Renuoige. Her brother.  
  
Clutching his stomach, Renuoige to the ground. Rikku ran to his side, "Renu! Renu! Who's attacking us? Fru tet drec du oui?"  
  
"Yevon...Guado..."  
  
"Renu...Renu...hold on, hold on...I'm sure I've got a Potion around here somewhere...She pulled the Al Bhed potion from her pocket. "Drink this...Renu...? Renu?!"  
  
Rikku was now conciously aware that the rest of the group had joined up with her with the sound of Lulu's voice. "A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?"  
  
"Dryd ec fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra summoner."  
  
"Vydran..." Rikku turned around to the sound of her father's familiar voice.  
  
Cid knelt down next to Rikku, checking for Renuoige's pulse. None. Nothing.  
  
Rikku scuntched her toes up tighter. Tighter. No. No. No. No. Renu wouldn't want you to cry. He wouldn't want you to cry. He'd want you to be brave... With those words, she managed to surpress the tears. With the pain of her toenails stabbing into the palm of her foot, she was able to focus on the physical pain- and not the emotional.  
  
"You Rikku's friends? Well, just don't stand there, come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!" Cid shouted.  
  
As everyone else hurried off into Home, Rikku clutched her brother's limp hand.  
  
"Who...?" Tidus had stayed behind.  
  
"Cid." Rikku let go of her brother's hand and stood up. "Leader of the Al Bhed...He's my dad."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Yeah...we have to save Yunie!"  
  
"Not only Yuna, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
As they entered home with the sound of Wakka's familiar voice. "Yuna! Where are you?!"  
  
Suddenly, they were assaulted by a Guado Soldier and three bombs. Rikku sat on the sidelines, but this time, she didn't mind. All what she wanted was to just do nothing. To just have some time to numb herself entirely. Fighting only made it worse. All the killing, all the death, all the destruction...it was just making Rikku lose herself. She couldn't take it any more. She wasn't cut out to be a guardian, just like she wasn't cut out to protect her own town.  
  
Focusing on the floor, Rikku realized the battle was already over. Auron grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "We have to go."  
  
"What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"This...this is terrible." Rikku shut her eyes, allowing Auron to blindly escort her with the rest of the group to the next room. Auron nudged her to open her eyes. As much as she didn't want to, she did.  
  
"Drec pedac! Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiend fedr ed!"  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"What did he say?" Wakka demanded.  
  
"We've got to get underground!"  
  
Auron pivoted his head downwards to Rikku. "Where's Yuna?"  
  
"The Summoner's Sanctum. This way!" As much as she wished she could just close her eyes, she knew that she would quickly have to grow up- for the sake of her friends.  
  
After finishing off another fiend that was stupid enough to challenge the group, Rikku led them down a flight of stairs. "Over here!"  
  
As she walked down the stairs, she stopped in mid-step. Everything...everything was in chaos and ruin. The walls were burning, people were screaming, people were dying. It was almost impossible for her to block it out now. Watching as her next-door neighbor fell to the claw of a large fiend, or seeing that childhood sweetheart swept underway by a sudden explosion of fire. It was almost too much for Rikku to bear.  
  
"This place is done for," Wakka commented.  
  
"You're right. You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed, we... we weren't always like this," Rikku said. "Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. If we put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new Home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back again... But now... Why did things have to turn out this way?"  
  
"Rikku..." Wakka sighed. "Damn those Guado! What are they thinking?!"  
  
Rikku started to feel dizzy, and then nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was the smoke making her sick- or herself. She watched as the team finished off a pair of monsters that had them surrounded, then stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Rikku, what is the Summoners' Sanctum?" Lulu asked.  
  
"The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there."  
  
"You kidnapped them."  
  
Rikku nodded numbly. "I know it's against the teachings and all that..."  
  
"I get why you did it, but..." Wakka's voice trailed off, overun by Tidus' angry rant.  
  
"Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka. They might get hurt on their pilgramage, so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will defeat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job right, the summoners will be safe."  
  
Tidus was greeted with silence. Rikku couldn't beleive he didn't know. Why hadn't anyone told him?  
  
"Right?"  
  
Silence, again.  
  
"Right!?"  
  
The air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Kimhari interupted the silence, "It quiet. Kimhari go now."  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus, and he stared back at her, as everyone else proceeded to the Summoners' Sanctum. She couldn't stand the look in those eyes. Had the truth killed him too? The way she had killed Seymour?  
  
She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to help Yuna get the Final Aeon. She didn't want to be a murderer. She didn't want to put her people in danger, the way she had by provoking the Guado to assualt.  
  
She ran after the others. "Yuna, please be here!"  
  
Rikku shut her eyes the second she saw the result of the attack on her people. Those familiar faces only took a second to permanantly imprint themselves into her mind...her next door neighbor, Sauf, and her son, Meuh, who Rikku remembered learning battle techniques from. Mayd, Frake, Nafai, Sona, Tyres- all those emotionless faces- all of them had names and personalities- all of them that Rikku knew. All of them gone-- one minute, minding their own buisness, the next...woosh. Dead.  
  
"Yuna!" Kimhari cried out.  
  
"She's not here...Hello again. Wait until we've performed the sending." Dona, was it? Rikku scrunched her toes up tighter and opened her eyes. These memories, someday, she might have to remember this story. Her story- to tell someone else. No use shutting your eyes to the truth.  
  
"They died...Protecting us," Issaru said. "The least we can do is give them a proper sending."  
  
Rikku watched as the small Pacce ran up to Tidus. "Hey, what's 'sacraficed'? The Al Bhed said summoners were being sacraficed. That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage!" She couldn't beleive it. This little boy, a guardian to her older brother, had no idea why he was protecting his brother. No idea he was protecting his older brother, only for him to die meaninglessly at the end of his pilgrimage. No idea.  
  
"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Everyone turned in surprise. No one expected Rikku to speak again. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarknd...They might defeat Sin...Yunie could...but then she...Yunie would die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yunie told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin...but then...If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's gonna kill her. Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know?" Rikku couldn't help it. It was just too much to bare. Everything pounded on her at once, all the thoughts all the guilt she had been withstanding for the past few weeks, everything, just poured out of her at that one moment. She held it in too long, and now its ill-fated effects were taking their hold on her. She fell to the ground in anguish. Tears burned her eyes, but for once, she didn't care. Everyone else would understand, right? Maybe if she cried, they wouldn't be as worried if she didn't. Maybe.  
  
"Was I the only one who didn't know?" He approached Rikku. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"  
  
"We weren't hiding it..." Wakka started.  
  
"It was just...too hard to say," Lulu finished.  
  
Tidus fell to his knees, shrieking. It only made things worse, for everyone. Rikku suddenly felt a stab in her heart. How could she tell him? Maybe it was better for Tidus to be ignorant to the true identity of the pilgrimage. Atleast then, he could still hope. Atleast then...  
  
"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka?"  
  
"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" Lulu asked. "She follows...her heart."  
  
"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"  
  
Rikku held back a sob, wiping away her tears. "But, Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"  
  
Rikku watched as the pyreflies of the fallen formed a Wendigo. How sad that her people could form something so vicious after death...  
  
"But that is our choice," Issaru said.  
  
"We all live in fear of Sin," Dona continued. "You know that."  
  
"A world without Sin...That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!" Issaru declared.  
  
Stifling her tears, she watched as the two summoners joined forces and summoned Ifrit. Tidus suddenly spoke for the first time since his breakdown.  
  
"And I've been telling Yuna...'Let's go to Zanarkand together!' I told her all the things...we could...we could... But Yuna, she'd...just smile." What...what was that in his voice? The way he spoke about...about Yuna...Rikku shook her head. It couldn't be true. He...he couldn't. No way. No way!  
  
But the more she thought about it, the more practical it sounded. Tidus, Tidus was always around her. He always had that ring in his voice, the ring Rikku would use when talking about him. It was...wasn't it? He loved her? Was that it? It had to be...but...no!  
  
Rikku didn't recall much after that. Numbing her mind was so much easier when she tried not to focus on anything. Those few minutes in between then and boarding the airship seemed more like a fading dream than reality. Even days after that, she questioned it, wondering if really she was mixing up her dreams and reality again: her imagination re-creating her own memory.  
  
It was pretty horrible- they must have thought she was really upset. Even Wakka tried to cheer her up. But all what she needed was the comfort only a quiet room and sleep could provide.  
  
Tidus...Renuoige...Seymour...HOME.  
  
She had managed to find an unoccupied room. Laying down on the bed, she sought the refuge that only sleep could bring. Maybe sleep would help her forget...  
  
Blargh, what a way to end. More boring dialogue. Promise next chapter will be uber-cute. Maybe not HARD-CORE Aurikku, but trust me, it's coming...Mwahhaha! 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Bougainvillea

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Bougainvillea  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Waaaah! x_X I didn't care for the last chapter much...But this Chapter...Waoi!  
  
Okay, I know you're already asking about that strange, freaky title. Or atleast thinking about it. Well, according to the folks at dictionary.com, a Bougainvillea is "Any of several South American woody shrubs or vines of the genus Bougainvillea having groups of three petallike, showy, variously colored bracts attached to the flowers." I'm hoping *SOMEONE* graspes the symbolism in the choosing of that title, atleast by the end of the story. ^^;; Or better yet, chapter. ^^;;  
  
Surgeon General's Warning: Uber-cute Aurikku-ness up ahead  
  
"Maybe someone should go check on Rikku," Lulu suggested. Already, five minutes after her departure they were already worried about her. Rikku wasn't her usual 'boom like festival fireworks' self. Maybe that's what scared them the most. With every step of the journey, people were changing. They were changing.  
  
"I'll go." No one was surprised to hear Auron suddenly volunteer. In the past couple of days, he and Rikku had gotten remarkably close. A week ago, everyone would have blinked in surprise at the mere suggestion of Auron talking to Rikku. But gradually, over the past few days, it became the social norm.  
  
Rikku knew that it would be moments until someone came into the room. No use sleeping. She simply lay atop the bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe always pretending to be okay wasn't the greatest idea. Now, when she really WAS depressed, it would be compared to her constantly-chipper attitude and look worse than it really was.  
  
But she did want to protect the others. She didn't want them to worry about her. But suddenly, it seemed to backfire. She only hurt them worse when she couldn't handle the power struggle inside her heart.  
  
But this was the first time she failed...atleast that she could remember, upon consciously making that decision. Was this one time worth all the other times she could have hurt others? She had no previous evidence to base her findings on. Maybe she *SHOULD* continue this charade. Besides, Rikku knew she wasn't the only one. She DEFINITELY wasn't the only one.  
  
There was a soft tap-ing on the door. Rikku knew who it was before they even came in.  
  
"Come in, Auron." She sighed. She was unsure of WHAT she wanted. One minute she wanted to sleep, the next she wanted Auron at her side. Was she really that fickle?  
  
"Rikku..." He sat on the edge of her bed, just as unsure as Rikku herself as to what the tear-stained girl wanted.  
  
"He loves her, doesn't he?" Rikku wiped her tears on her arm. No use showing tears. What good would that do? Nothing. Nothing.  
  
"Who?" Auron knew what she was talking about. He just didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Tidus...he loves Yuna, doesn't he?"  
  
Auron decided maybe it was better not to answer. Not now. Better to say nothing than to say something and be thought a fool.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You KNEW, didn't you?"  
  
"I knew..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, then?"  
  
"As long as you didn't know...you could still keep your dreams alive. I didn't think you'd find out so easily..."  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm STUPID?!"  
  
"No--"  
  
Rikku tossed a pillow at him. "You're such a jerk!"  
  
Auron stared at her in silence, holding the pillow in his lap. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she didn't seem to care whether or not Auron saw her while she was weak.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I've just become a monster, haven't I? That's all this journey has taught me. How BAD of a person I am...I mean, I'm upset, I take this out on you. YOU, Auron, of all people. I'm just so stupid."  
  
Auron didn't know what to say- so he said nothing.  
  
"I just...I just can't beleive myself, sometimes. I just...I just want to be a hero, and when I'm a hero, I end up regretting it...I wanted-- I wanted so bad to fight with you...with you when you were fighting Seymour. And now, I live...regretting it. Every day since then, I've wondered, 'Why did you do that? He *WAS* human. He may have been evil, he may have been prepared to kill us, but...he was still LIVING.' It was after that...after that, that I realized that I don't really know what I want...every time I get what I want, look where it gets me...LOOK."  
  
Auron just nodded in recognition of her words.  
  
"I betrayed my people. Just look at me...I fought against our cause...because of it, the Guado destroyed Home. And then, look what I do. I become a coward and don't even fight alongside you! I betray my own people-- and then I leave it to you...to you to do all the hard work."  
  
"No- that's not true," Auron protested. "It wasn't your fault the Guado attacked Home. And you didn't betray your people. You wanted to protect Yuna, right? They did too. You were just choosing a different means of doing it."  
  
Rikku nodded numbly.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. Who knows WHY the Guado decided to attack Home. It could have been any of us. I'm sure Lulu and Wakka wouldn't blame themselves if the Guado destroyed Besaid. And I know I wouldn't blame myself if Kilika was destroyed by the Guado. If it's anyone's fault- it's the Guados."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No but's, Rikku. You've got to learn to live without regrets. I've learned- I've learned from you- that although you shouldn't regret the past, you shouldn't be ashamed to show your feelings. But look what you're doing. You're wiping your tears, you're trying not to cry. I can see it in your face..."  
  
He he pressed his hand against her cheek, her eyes watering even more upon his soft touch.  
  
"...Don't feel this way, Rikku. Even if you don't want to hurt anyone, even if you don't want anyone to worry about you, you can talk to me. It's best if you share how you feel with one person, that way you hurt people less when things like this happen." He smiled.  
  
It was right then- right at that moment, as his right cheek rose in a dimpled smile-- that she realized she loved him. Those feelings she had for Tidus...she realized, thought she had loved him at one point, that as time progressed, those feelings weren't as strong anymore. It was...it was because of HIM. Because of Auron.  
  
I love him. I LOVE Auron. The words seemed foreign at first, but as it set in, the less surprising it seemed. This whole time, while surpressing all of her emotions, she failed to identify the one that mattered most...  
  
She didn't know what to say. But even if she knew what to say, she wasn't sure that she could say it. After all, what happened if he didn't feel the same way? Would their friendship become more distant at the mention of love? Would their words become awkward around one another? She couldn't risk it. Not now. She couldn't risk something that valuable...not yet. Once she knew he loved her, she would confess...  
  
But for right now, she could jump into his embrace and simply cry- and then later, blame it on everything that happened.  
  
And that's what she did.  
  
Uber-short, uber-cute. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but for right now, I'm feeling worn out, and I want to work a little longer with the wacom before going to bed. Please r/r. Constructive critism appreciated. ^^;; 


	12. Chapter Twelve - Worth Fighting For

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Worth Fighting For  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo! Happy Mardi Gras! I'm tired as heck and it's time for beddy-bye, but I just had to get out another chapter. Nope, I'm not going to neglect my readers anymore. In fact, I have a SURPRISE {http://www.geocities.com/trudy2002/ghettoffx.jpg} for any of those who care. ^^;;  
  
Hey, forgiveness, please! I've only been using the Wacom for two days, already. Man, ish that hard!  
  
Yes, it makes no sense. No, I didn't take my pills this week.  
  
V_V;; Sorry so short. I promise more Aurikku-ness when I'm more concious.  
  
Another two hours before we reach Bevelle. Rikku flipped from her back onto her stomach. So many things to think about. Well, talking to Auron *DID* make her feel better, there were some things she couldn't talk about with him: specifically, Auron.  
  
She couldn't think of anyone else to talk about Auron with. Originally, she had thought about talking to Tidus about Auron, but...that would be kind of WEIRD. She did want anyone else to know. No, it wasn't because she was ASHAMED of her feelings, but it was more that...she was afraid of making things awkward.  
  
So, not being able to talk to someone else about Auron also eliminated the possibility of them asking if Auron liked her. But...this was so hard! What else could she do?!  
  
Confess?  
  
No way!  
  
Rikku groaned and rolled back over on her back. Nothing to do. All her comrades were napping-- except her. Nothing to do except try to go to sleep.  
  
Just a few hours ago, that was all she wanted to do. But now she was unsure of what she wanted. After talking to Auron, she felt so much better, but now...All what she could think about was him.  
  
And whenever she thought about him now, she got all nervous.  
  
She needed something to occupy herself.  
  
Talking to her dad? No. That'd require going to the deck. Going to the deck would require interaction with Brother. Nopers.  
  
Talk to the Al Bhed Blitzball Team? Maybe. There were some serious hotties on the team. Maybe.  
  
Talk to Rin? He *WAS* incredibly nice, and he had been her dad's best friend since before she could remember. But *STILL*. She'd probably start rambling on about Auron, and the thing she LAST needed was Rin picking up on her crush and then discussing it with dad. So maybe that wasn't the best idea...  
  
That left one other option: sleep.  
  
She wasn't particularly FOND of that option, either. But maybe it WOULD be for the best. After all, invading Bevelle to save Yunie probably wouldn't be a walk in the park. A little sleep could keep her stamina up.  
  
So she fell asleep. And she dreamed.  
  
This dream, much like all the other dreams Rikku recollected, was a bit strange. But this one was the most enigmatic dream she could ever recall. She had never known Auron when she was little, but in the dream she saw herself and a boy she presumed was Auron, both no older than maybe four or five, playing outside by the Chocobo Corral on Mi'hien Highroad.  
  
"You've gotta count to fifthty," Auron said with a childish slur.  
  
"Fifthy? But..."  
  
"I had to count to fifthy, too!" Auron protested. "It wouldn't be fair if you didn't count that long too."  
  
"'kay, 'kay! I gots it already!" Rikku burried her face into her arms, leaning against the foilage of a rather huge tree. "One...two...free..........fourty-eight, fourty-nine, fifthy! Okay, Auron, here I come!"  
  
But everywhere she looked, Auron was nowhere to be found. Not behind the large brush. Not hiding behind the curvature of the Travel Agency. Not behind the tree, where he could easily touch base as soon as she walked a few feet away. Nowhere.  
  
"Auron! Auron! Where are you?!" Realizing her words were in vain, as anyone who played Hide-And-Go Seek knew THAT trick, she thought for a minute before yelling out, "I give UP, al'eady. 'kay? You won't be it if you come out, al'eady!"  
  
No response.  
  
Suddenly, her mother emerged from the Travel Agency. Rikku ran towards her in a panicked frenzy, pulling on her long skirt. "Mommy, mommy, where is Auron?"  
  
"Auron? Auron's gone."  
  
"Gone...gone where?" Rikku looked up at her mom's face with childish curiousness.  
  
Just as quickly as she emerged from the building did Rikku's mother's face melt and mold into a more familiar composition. Her petite figure sprouted upwards as muscles protruded from her willow-like legs. Veins protruded from her face as her jaw squaredened into the dignified face of a man.  
  
It took only an instant to realize who this man was. But in that instant, before she could say anything, he leaned down.  
  
Rikku slowly backed away, but his swift moves were too much for her child-like stature. He grabbed her by her neck, pivoting her chin upwards, sending her eyes staring into his own. "He's gone...to the Farplane."  
  
"S...seymour...l-let go of me!"  
  
He laughed, tossing her to the ground. "Rikku, Rikku, Rikku..." he tsked. "So naive."  
  
"N...naive?!" Rikku stumbled to her feet.  
  
Seymour laughed once more. "Your life is but a fleeting dream, Rikku. You've just yet to realize that. Or realize anything. Naive fool. You just need to wake up your own self-dillusion, created by your own unconcious guilt. Just WAKE UP."  
  
"Rikku...wake up! Wake up..." she woke up to Auron, who was gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Auron...I had...I had a dream...a REALLY strange dream--"  
  
"Rikku, I really hate to interupt, but...right now, it seems we have a little problem on our hands on the outside deck."  
  
"Outside deck?" Rikku rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretching out of bed. "How big is this 'little' problem?" She strapped her claws onto her clentched fists.  
  
"Our problem just HAPPENS to be Bevelle's Guardian, Evrae."  
  
"Oh, geez..." Rikku and Auron sprinted to the outside deck together, prepared for battle. As soon as they stepped outside, they gazed at the exquisite and life-threatening creature, cast with a shell of pulchritude and unmistakenable danger.  
  
Rikku glanced at the exigent party. Wow, did they need her help. Lulu was switched out for Rikku, and she immediately began healing the party's poison and depleted hit points with her cornicopia of Al Bhed Potions.  
  
But from there, the battle went from bad to worse. Evrae, being extremely adept in magic defense, left most of the party useless when the airship was pulled back from the creature. However, being too close often left the party in a dangerous situation, as Evrae's short-range attacks left the party defenseless.  
  
A difficult battle, but one that left Rikku with a sudden feeling of worthiness. Heal, heal, heal. It was her potions that was keeping her comrades' stamina up. It was her hard work that was helping her friends to survive that 'one more hit', or that sudden Swooping Scythe attack.  
  
For the first few minutes, Rikku found that she was more alert than she had ever been in a battle. But as time progressed, she found her mind becoming more sluggish, her reflexes becoming less active. It seemed as though everything was just...slowing down.  
  
The more she tried to focus, the less focused she became. She felt dizzy. Maybe it would be best for her to sit out the next couple of rounds and leave it to Wakka. Maybe.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku signaled for Wakka to take her place, which he gratefully accepted.  
  
She lay down on the middle of the ship, near the main exit to the outside deck. She didn't want a sudden lurch of the ship to result in her pre-ordained demise. She wearily glanced at her other companions sitting beside her. Tidus and Auron. How ironic that the three of them would be sitting out a fight together- if even for a round.  
  
"You feeling all right, Rikku?" Tidus was the first to notice, for once. Strange how quickly he picks up on the things Rikku didn't WANT him to pick up on, but so slowly on the things she DID.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just hope this all ends soon."  
  
"All what? The battle? Or the pilgrimage?"  
  
"Just the battle..." Rikku sighed. "But even so, it's all the same. The faster we kill off Evrae, the quicker the end of the pilgrimage comes...and Yunie, with it."  
  
"I know..." Tidus sighed. But as soon as Kimahri came running from the frontlines, he was the first to step up to battle Evrae. How strange.  
  
All of them working towards a common goal: the end of the pilgrimage. The end of Yunie.  
  
Rikku tried to shake off the foginess in her head along with these not-so-optomistic thoughts. This wasn't like her. She was supposed to be the hyper thief. Not the pessimistic sword-fighter. She glanced at Auron, whose attention seemed to be focused on the fight.  
  
Auron, Auron, Auron. Was that all the guy worried about? Fighting?  
  
A life filled with fighting probably isn't worth living, Rikku decided. But we fight every day. Not just wars against Sin, but also little battles...against ourselves...against others.  
  
Was it all really worth fighting for? Fighting another battle only to be greeted with another?  
  
Why do we do it?  
  
She blinked the thoughts away. Why the sudden search for answers? There was a battle to be fought.  
  
Imitating Auron, she tried her best to watch attentively as Tidus casted another round of Hastega and Lulu cast Firaga.  
  
How strange indeed. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: For Her True Beloved

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: For Her True Beloved  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Mwhahaha! Happy V-day, everyone. ^^;; Sorry for not getting out the chapters more promptly (next week I'll be back to my regular schedule of a chapter a day). I promise this one will satisfy your fanfiction needs for the day. From here on out, please take out the following items essential to a proper reading:  
  
-The Sappiest Song on the Sappiest CD you own. Put it on repeat. If you are a big J-pop fan, take out Utada Hikaru's "True Love", Cocco's "A Will", Sakamoto Maaya's "Call My Name" or Sakamoto Chika's "Perfect World". Any will work effectively, I think. Perhaps.  
  
-Tissues. (I don't know...maybe.)  
  
Please review. x_x I'm not really good at sappiness, and I'm not sure if this chapter was as effective as I wanted it to be. V_V;;;  
  
This one's deticated to the fans. Thank god for the few of you. ^^;;  
  
Evrae was dead. Rikku couldn't help but silently thank Yevon that battle was over. Just an hour ago, she was equipped to the max with Al Bhed Potions, and now she was down to a dwindling few. A dwindling few that would have to be conserved for the battles Rikku knew were to come in order to save Yunie.  
  
She didn't long to relax, as almost immediately, wires temporarily anchored the airship, allowing them passage- passage they needed to take quickly.  
  
Rikku had to admit, wire-gliding *WAS* intimidating, and she didn't have the best sense of balance. But with Auron's encouraging smile and light shove, she was off. If she fell, she fell. There wouldn't be anything she could do about it anyways. She wasn't about to be the fraidy-cat left behind on the airship either.  
  
It was watching the others that almost made Rikku lose her balance. Tidus and Wakka with their clumbsy, impressionable moves. Lulu with her awkward balance struggle. Auron with his sleek, near-motionless glide. And Kimhari. Oh, Yevon, Kimhari. Just to see him wire-gliding at all was amusing, to say the least.  
  
When they finally landed on the bottom, Rikku couldn't help but gasp in amazment. All these soldiers, all these people, all protecting Yuna and Seymour. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. She couldn't think of so many people that would protect her like this. She wasn't THIS important.  
  
And then, she felt stupid. Why feel jealous over Yunie? Yunie was her cousin...she shouldn't feel jealous of her cousin. Yunie was only prettier, stronger, more adored, more popular, more important. But why? Shouldn't she be happy with who she was? Why wasn't she?  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus's voice filled the air- sharp and clear as the wedding bells ringing overhead.  
  
Rikku couldn't help but feel stupid again. Tidus...why couldn't she tell? Why was she so dense?  
  
Tidus led the way forward, shoving (and sometimes fighting) his way to the front of the crowd, where Seymour and Yuna were standing.  
  
"This has gone far enough! Stop!" Kinoc? That little old man? His voice seemed so loud and commmanding. Just as suddenly, Rikku found a rifle barrel pointed at her head.  
  
Rikku glanced at her companions; they looked so brave. Each of them wore a mask of either unstirring determination, blatant rage, or monochromatic solemnity. She...well, she was only trying not to cry, or scream, or laugh. She couldn't even begin to identify her emotions right now. Everything seemed all too fast for her.  
  
Yuna looked so pretty. Even in this unparalleled time of rebel and danger, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful her cousin looked. Her hair pulled up, her snug-fitting pearl wedding dress made of the finest silks in Spira, her eyes burning with...was it anger? Rikku wasn't sure. It was hard to see from so far away.  
  
Despite all the chaos around her, Rikku couldn't help and daydream. Someday, she hoped it would be just like this. Well, not JUST like this. She wanted the white dress and the hundreds of people. Just minus the chaotic atmosphere and the dead scitzophrenic psychopath.  
  
She turned to Auron, ignoring the rifle, which was jabbed closer to her head with her sudden movement. She wondered what Auron would look like in Seymour's robes. She smiled at the visual.  
  
Well, for starters, his face wouldn't be covered. How strange a picture that would be. He'd probably look uncomfortable-- Auron, Rikku guessed, wasn't used to wearing such nice things. Her mind's eye painted a disgruntled expression on his leather lips.  
  
Then, he'd probably be embarassed. Getting married an all- not a life suited for the fiend-killer Auron. A little flustered, maybe. She painted his nose with stripes of red. His embarassment blended with his cynical nature would probably send his eye rolling, as if to say, "I can't beleive I'm doing this!"  
  
And then, surrounding the two of them, would be a barrage of people. Rikku's Al Bhed friends- well- the ones who survived, her dad, Brother, Auron's sister- Asalie, was it? Rikku would be willing to bet tons of denizens of Spira would show up for the wedding of the legendary guardian Auron, all of them cheering. And then, their comrades. Rikku was certain that Tidus would be cheering, whistling, and cat-calling. Rikku wasn't sure if Wakka would be very happy for her. But Yuna, she'd probably be smiling. Kimhari would be Kimhari. She really couldn't imagine him expressing much of anything at such an enginmatic marriage. And Lulu would probably have a similar reaction to Auron- eyes rolling, but smiling. Rikku guessed a marriage between Auron and herself could have never been fortold.  
  
Back to reality...Auron noticed Rikku staring at him and cocked an eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
Rikku blushed and scratched her cheek. She wondered what he thought now. She focused her attention on Yuna, who had just pulled her staff from behind her. Kinoc jammed his rifle closer to Tidus's face.  
  
"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" Seymour chuckled. "Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."  
  
Yuna waved her wand, beginning the sending.  
  
"Stop! Do you not value your friends lives?! Your actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours," Mika declared.  
  
Yuna's eyes were filled portrayed her inner turmoil. Her indecisiveness.  
  
Seymour stepped forward, placing his hands on her slender shoulders, moving in for the kiss. Rikku gasped. She couldn't beleive it! This was the sacrafice Yuna was making for their lives! As the couple kissed, she watched as Yuna clentched her fist. She didn't want this as much as everyone else didn't want it for her. But there she was doing it...for them. Yuna pulled away.  
  
"Kill them." Seymour's voice was emotionless.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Kinoc's finger tightened on the trigger as he aimed at Auron.  
  
Rikku nibbled at her thumb. He was serious this time. He was really going to kill Auron...  
  
"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron said simply.  
  
Oh no. Auron was really asking for it this time. If he died...if...if he died. Rikku shook her head. Auron wasn't going to die. No way would Kinoc kill him.  
  
Oh yes he would. Kinoc was a maester. He obeyed whatever the people- whatever "Yevon"- commanded of him. He was going to shoot him. No! She couldn't let that happen! After all Yunie had sacraficed for them, she couldn't let anyone die. There was no way! After all Auron did for her, she couldn't just stand idle. She couldn't just let Kinoc kill him! She tried to move, but her feet were frozen to the ground.  
  
"There are exceptions."  
  
Rikku's feet found the air, then the marble walkway, then the air again. She found herself running, running to him. She would protect HIM now. It was finally her turn.  
  
"Rikku!" Auron called out, as if to stop her.  
  
A shot rang through the air as she shoved Auron to the ground sliding across the floor, her blood streaming in a thick coat of scarlet. They slid across the marble floor, so far Rikku was afraid that if she didn't die from her wound, surely she would plummet to the earth with Auron wrapped in her arms.  
  
When they stopped, she found her back lying on the reassuringly cold marble. Auron stared down at her, his eye and hers connected for one solid second. Rikku found herself blinking back tears. No. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She'd be brave. She could be brave. Just like Renuoige told her.  
  
"You...IDIOT!" He grasped her hand tightly, squeezing it so forcefully she was sure that he was going to break her.  
  
She tried to force a smile, but she couldn't. She tried saying the words, but all what would come was the blood, a vermilion stream sliding from her lips. Her chest heaved with every heavy breath that she managed to swallow. It hurt...but she wouldn't cry. No. No.  
  
She tried to scruntch up her toes. She couldn't even do that.  
  
Seymour started chuckling. "A suitable end for the girl who killed me."  
  
Maybe he was right. Maybe this was her punishment from Yevon for murdering a maester. An eye for an eye, as they say.  
  
Auron glared up at him, drawing his sword from his scabbard.  
  
"No!" Suddenly Yuna, ignored for the past couple of moments, was acknowledged with her sudden words. She stood on the edge of the marble walkway. "Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..." She edged backwards a step.  
  
Seymour lowered his hand, and the soldiers, following orders, lowered their weapons as well.  
  
"Leave now! Please!" Yuna urged.  
  
Auron dropped his sword back into the scabbard and scooped the young girl into his arms.  
  
"I'm O.K.," Rikku mouthed, although judging from the stabbing pain in her chest, she knew she wasn't.  
  
Tidus ran up the stairs after Yuna. "You're coming with us!"  
  
"Don't worry! Go!"  
  
"This is foolish," Seymour protested. "If you fall, you will die."  
  
Yuna wiped her lips with her wrist. "Don't worry. I can fly. Beleive." She smiled and fell over the edge, backwards.  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
Rikku reached in her pocket for a flashbomb. Weakly, her hands quivering, she handed it to him.  
  
"Wakka..." he nodded towards the boy, motioning with his head to take the grenade from her hand.  
  
"I...I...dunno 'bout this..." Wakka reluctantly approached Auron. It was seeing Rikku's wound that made him change his mind. He grabbed it hastily, humming it at the crowd of soldiers and monks.  
  
Kimahri picked up Tidus and began running. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!"  
  
He's already dead, Rikku thought.  
  
"Yuna said leave. We leave!" Kimahri continued running with the boy, Auron, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka straying not too far behind.  
  
"We'll join up with her later!" Lulu said.  
  
"We're going to have to split up," Auron said, eyeing Rikku, whose eyes were fluttering slightly. "I've got to find Rikku help. You should go find Yuna."  
  
Kimhari nodded and the group split up.  
  
Ending Notes: MWHAHAHAH! I won the Aurikku doujinshi! Whoo-hoooooo! *dances around excitedly* Praise be to Yevon! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Great Compromise

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Great Compromise  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Blarghadesh! Whoo-hoo! All done. x_X Waaah! Thanks be to Yevon for the yumminess of Boost and Pixie Sticks. ^_^;; And your crazy friend (Elf Toshiba, wai!) To answer a few comments that were left...  
  
Yuppers, I'm scanning the doujinshi for public usage. ^^;; No need to worry. Trudy loves to share the Aurikku-ness.  
  
Secondly, I have no intention of killing off Rikku. Heck, no! *shakes head furiously* Rikku is Yevon! x_X No, not literally.  
  
Anyways, expect the next couple of chapters to be severely off-track from the actual storyline. Nope, it's not permanant. And yes, most of the next chapters will be told by Auron's perspective. (Help!) Any feedback is appreciated, especially suggestions/thoughts, etc.  
  
*eats another blue pixie stick*  
  
Ah, also, if anyone wants to see the derranged NurikoLuver as of 10:30 this morning stomping a furby (no, not playing DDR in someone's front yard), refresh your needs: http://www.idledesign.net/cam/P1010017.JPG (Yesh, that is a pink kitty hat. And yesh, I always wear big freaky clothes and look like a homeless person).  
  
The Furby ish dead: http://www.idledesign.net/cam/P1010020.JPG ! Long live all chickens!  
  
Er...on with the story...  
  
"Rikku..." Even now, Auron was dumbfounded. There was NO way he would be able to find someone to heal Rikku. They were traitors now. Not to mention, their capture was inevitable. The legendary guardian carrying a bloodied girl would be hard NOT to notice.  
  
But he didn't care. He had to try. For crying out loud...who did this girl think she was? Yevon? He shook his head just at the sight of her. She just lay limply in his arms, trying to hold back tears. A faint smile fell upon her lips. Why was she smiling, even now?  
  
"Let me through..." Auron pushed through the crowds in the streets of Bevelle. Certainly, the marriage of a Maester and the daughter of High Summoner Braska attracted crowds of people. Finding someone they knew, let alone trusted, would be a difficult task.  
  
"Halt!" Auron didn't even bother turning around. The commanding voice revealed everything he needed to know. He ran through the city streets like a thief at market, finally coming to a Hotel. Good. Maybe they could stay here. But not for long, surely. They would have to keep moving to avoid being caught.  
  
But even if he had a few minutes with Rikku, surely he could try healing her wound with a X- Potion. He knew it wouldn't heal her completely, but it was worth a shot. One-handedly, he pushed open the door of the Hotel.  
  
"Do you have a room?"  
  
"Yes sir, but--"  
  
"Fine." Auron withdrew a satchel of Gil from the side of his belt and tossed it onto the desk. Coins spilled out, rolling along the tabletop. Taking better hold of the girl, he hurried to a room, placing Rikku on the bed.  
  
Rikku knew she had to say something. If she was going to die, it'd be pointless to die without saying the words. But...it was impossible. She just couldn't bring herself to say them. If she said those words and survived, their relationship might be impaired. But not saying them now would cause her to live an afterlife with regret. No. She would have to say it.  
  
"E muja oui."  
  
Rikku's words came out choked, but Auron was surprised to hear her speak at all. But it wasn't that that puzzled him, it was her use of words. She knew very well that he wasn't fluent at ALL in Al Bhed. Then why use the language? That left him even more mystified.  
  
"Okay, Rikku..." he said, speaking to her as if she were a little child. "I'm going to try and give you a X-Potion, and you're going to have to try and do your best to swallow it, okay?" He hoped that Rikku would be able to take the medicine orally- he really didn't want to have to apply it by hand to the wound.  
  
He pressed the bottle to her lips. Rikku tried hard, but she couldn't seem to swallow. The potion that made it into her mouth caused her to choke and sputter. Potion and blood oozed down the crevices of her face and onto the bedsheets.  
  
"Okay...Rikku, I'm going to take off your shirt. It looks like I'm going to have to apply this directly to the wound."  
  
Rikku nodded her head slightly, her breathing loud but shallow.  
  
Auron knew this was not a time to be modest, but he could't help but feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he had never seen another girl before (because he had), but it was the fact that it was Rikku.  
  
He pulled a dagger from his side and slowly began cutting the fabric of her shirt from around her wound. Ouch. This made the truth even more obvious: internal bleeding. Probably from the lung, judging from the color blood. Finally, his medical studies as a monk were beginning to pay off.  
  
Auron spoke to Rikku soothingly, "I'm going to bend your legs. It should help your blood flow, okay?"  
  
Gently, he bent her knees so that her legs were positioned in a "v". He only wished they could stay here longer than for a quick treatment. But he knew that their pursuers would find their whereabouts soon enough.  
  
Auron weakly attempted to clean the wound, but found it ineffective. The closer his hand got to the wound, the more blood it drew. He couldn't risk her losing any more blood. He simply dabbed a little bit of X-potion on and near the wound and bandaged it.  
  
"Rikku..." He shook the girl awake. "Rikku, here..."  
  
"H..huh? A...auron?" Her words were slurred. Where was she again? Oh...that hotel...What happened?  
  
Suddenly, the sharp stinging pain in her chest reminded her. She was hurt.  
  
Auron handed Rikku his jacket, helping her sit up. Dropping it on top of her slender shoulders, he quickly fastened the straps and gathered her into his arms. Right now, bundled up in the blanket of his jacket, her face pale, her eyes fluttering, Rikku looked more like a little child than a teenage girl.  
  
Whisking her up and away, he left the hotel before the clerk could say as much as another word. Getting lost in the crowd would be an easy thing to do, but being found would be easier. He needed to get out of Bevelle, as soon as possible. And if he could, he would have to find the others: a near-impossible task in the land of Spira. More likely than not, they would meet at the next temple after Bevelle. Remiem Temple, near the Calm Lands. Getting there with Rikku wounded would prove amusing. He glanced at the girl. No way was she going to last that long. He needed a white mage. Now.  
  
"Halt! NOW!"  
  
Oh no. They had been spotted. Auron attempted to stir Rikku awake, longing for the reassurance of her eyes. She didn't wake.  
  
"HALT! NOW!"  
  
Auron felt the sharp stinging pain of a stunner caress his neck before he stumbled to the ground, toppling over the Al Bhed he had held in his arms only moments ago. He pulled her to him hovering over her protectively. He looked up, staring up at the warrior monks who had managed to apprehend them.  
  
"Forbidden machina, eh?" Auron chuckled. "Aren't WE self-righteous hypocrites?"  
  
With another quick jerk of his finger, the warrior monks had him knocked out.  
  
Auron was more than a bit alarmed when he didn't see Rikku at their trial. The first thing he thought was that she was dead. But no. They would never freely sacrafice such a valuable asset- an asset that could be used against them. Still, it had him worried. If they were using Rikku, there was no telling what they were doing to her. She was still just a kid.  
  
So he said nothing during the trial. And no one else did. There was no need to. They knew all knew that if she was going to be played as a pawn, most certainly her condition would be played in their big chess game. And if not, well...certainly they would be united when their fate was decided. Certainly Rikku was not well enough to stand trial- not yet, atleast. But her fate was preordained to be the same as theirs.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Tidus, his "jailmate" inquired.  
  
"Rikku?" For all Auron knew, he could be asking about ANYONE. Tidus could be so vague sometimes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Auron shrugged. "Yevon only knows."  
  
"What about Yuna?"  
  
"What ABOUT Yuna?" Auron was strangely irritated.  
  
"I hope she's okay."  
  
"She'll be strong. She'll make it."  
  
"She'll make it? What, so she can die?" Tidus sighed. "Why is it that everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying?"  
  
"Ah, the spiral of death."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner...and...sometimes other guardians." He paused for a minute to regain his composure before continuing on with his lecture. "The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death. Only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly."  
  
Auron and Tidus turned at the staccato of footsteps. "Come out. A compromise has been decided." It was Kinoc.  
  
"A compromise?" Auron couldn't help but be suspicious.  
  
"Yes. A compromise." Kinoc lead the duo to the trial room, where they were reunited with their comrades. Except Rikku.  
  
Auron couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Maybe it was because he felt responsible for her fate. If she was hurt- it would be his fault. He couldn't live with another life on his heart. Braska...Jecht...  
  
Why was he blaming himself? It was *HER* fault for jumping in front of him like an idiot. It was her own free will that determined her fate. Not him.  
  
But for some reason, he couldn't ignore the stinging in his heart. Nor could he quite identify it.  
  
"It has been decided," began Seymour. "That a compromise could be made, in exchange for the life of your little friend." Seymour snapped his fingers sharply, causing a screen to illuminate with the picture of an imprisoned Rikku.  
  
Rikku laid sprawled across the floor of a cage, still wrapped in Auron's jacket. Her wounds appeared to have closed, as the blood crusted on her body and on his trenchcoat was a stubborn metallic. Not the scarlet he had seen sprouting from her chest before. Slowly, the pain he felt inside of his heart subsided- but only a little. She was alive, but captured.  
  
"Since I have something you want..." Seymour approached Yuna.. "...and YOU have something *I* want, I'm sure that we'll both get something out of this. Now...you, Yuna. You still want to complete your pilgrimage do you not?"  
  
Yuna nodded nervously as Seymour loomed over her intimidatingly. She took a step back.  
  
"I could have your name cleared, right now, at this moment. And," he gestured at the screen, Rikku still shaking the bars wildly. "...I could free this little bird."  
  
"And what do you want in return?" Auron asked.  
  
"Me?" Seymour laughed. "I want nothing more than what I wanted from the very beginning!"  
  
"To become Sin?" Wakka growled.  
  
"I would like for Yuna's guardians to be dismissed, and I would like to accompany Yuna to Zanarkand."  
  
"What?!" For a minute there was a long silence.  
  
"Rest assured, your names would be cleared and the little bird would be freed from her cage." He glanced at Rikku on the screen and smiled smugly. "...You would all have your freedom again. And of course, you would be able to keep your lives. Those are things that I cannot guarantee if you do not agree."  
  
"Abandon Yuna? No way!" Tidus protested.  
  
"Besides, why should we beleive you?" Wakka added.  
  
"Why NOT beleive me? After all, I have your little sparrow in my hands. Are you going to say Yuna's life is worth more than hers? Either route you take, Yuna's life will end. But with this compromise, the route you choose can determine more than Yuna's fate. But also, hers." He nodded towards the screen.  
  
"I...I will go with you," Yuna said stepping, forward.  
  
"Yuna!" All of her guardians sputtered her name in unison. They hadn't been expecting this from her- atleast without consulting THEM first.  
  
"A wise decision." Seymour nodded towards Kinoc, who opened the door for waiting Warrior Monks. Taking each of the guardians by the arms, they forcefully escorted them out before another word of protest could be uttered.  
  
"What...what about Rikku?!" Auron yelled at Seymour, moments before being pushed through the billowing elaborate passageway from the trial room.  
  
"You can rest assured, I will keep her alive and captive at my own discresion. A hostage may prove useful in manipulating you misguided little rebels." As the doors shut behind him, all Auron could hear was Seymour's loud, mocking laughter. Were they really that stupid? Was Yuna really that spontaneous? Or that stupid?  
  
No. She wasn't stupid. Just too caring. No worries, though. They'd find a way to rescue them. Rescue them both. It just might be awhile. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen - E Muja Oui

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Fifteen: E Muja Oui  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Wai~! Uber-short chapter! I'll try and get another one done tonight, when I can actually *THINK*. Writing in the computer lab is a big no-no. `Specially when you can't listen to your music...  
  
As usual, thanks for the comments and feedback. Love the feedback. Love the feedback! Wai~! Give me some encouraging words to write faster! ^_~  
  
Seymour had kept his word. In a matter of minutes, they were whisked away from Bevelle on the S.S. Liki. Tidus, certainly, was the most disgruntled, being hauled off kicking and screaming. He could be aggressive when he wanted to. Auron shook his head at the boy. Now he was threatening to jump overboard.  
  
Everyone else was a bit...calmer. Over the course of Yuna's pilgrimage, everyone came to realize that Yuna wasn't a little girl any more. She could make her own decisions.  
  
But that didn't mean that everyone was pleased with her decision. They just didn't over-react the way that Tidus did.  
  
Auron was still unsure about how he felt about the situation. Rikku...being used as a pawn. And Yuna, being used just as much by Seymour. No telling for what purpose, either. Why was Seymour so set on becoming the next Sin? Even if he DID deliver everyone in Spira to the afterlife, what purpose would he serve afterwards? Would he be an immortal Sin, spiraling around with no one to defeat it? Not a very noble purpose.  
  
Auron sighed. It WAS Yuna's decision. They should all stand by it. But why?  
  
And Rikku's words...  
  
E muja oui.  
  
He recognized the 'e' and 'oui' part. You. Rin often slipped into Al Bhed when they talked, so he had gotten used to some basic terms. So...what could it be?  
  
I _ _ _ _ you.  
  
What could it be? His mind scattered various four-letter words.  
  
I know you. Possible. She did seem a bit disoriented.  
  
I find you. No. Not proper Al Bhed.  
  
I feel you. Probably not...Didn't make much sense, anyways.  
  
I lead you. Where? Lead me? To what?  
  
I take you. Where? When? What?  
  
I hurt you. Yeah, well...maybe. Seeing her like that, it did hurt. But why would she bluntly point out the obvious?  
  
I hate you.  
  
That had to be it. Everything else sounded so impractical. She had to hate him. After all, he had hurt her. Maybe not directly, but...  
  
He tried to shake the thought from his mind. No, she couldn't hate him...could she?  
  
No. He'd have to stop thinking about her. There was nothing he could do right now.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."  
  
Auron looked up. Lulu? He nodded in recognition of her presence.  
  
"I'm fine." Auron lied.  
  
"You don't look that way."  
  
"Really? I think you should be more concerned with other matters." Auron nodded towards Tidus, whose antics were causing the crew to with strain him to the lower deck.  
  
Lulu scoffed at his words. "That's how Tidus NORMALLY behaves."  
  
"And this ISN'T how *I* normally behave?"  
  
"No..." Lulu paused for a second. "...You're worried about HER, aren't you?"  
  
"Her?" Auron pretended to be dumbfounded.  
  
"Her. Rikku."  
  
"Why would I be worried about her? Rikku's a big girl now."  
  
Lulu smirked. "It's not your fault, you know."  
  
"What's not my fault?"  
  
"Everything that happened."  
  
"I know that already. She did it of her own free will."  
  
"I don't think you REALLY know that."  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"Maybe I don't." Auron shrugged. "Either way, it's fine."  
  
"That's not what you're really thinking."  
  
"Since when have YOU become the resident psychic?" Auron trudged to the lower deck. "I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
Lulu shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Lovely. Simply lovely." Seymour strutted around the specimen in interest. "Certainly, Cameo, your work is beautiful, as always." His boots click-clacked against the immaculate aqua marble floor as he paced around the young boy. Cameo leaned against the wall in the barren room, arms folded in contentment. He had done his work well.  
  
"You shouldn't flatter me. You know I hate that." Cameo smiled at the praise. Seymour hardly ever spoke such words.  
  
"Hmph." Seymour smirked. "Certainly your latest work has come out picture-perfect." He turned to Cameo. "What's his name again?"  
  
"Nyx." Seymour turned back to the specimen.  
  
"Nyx. Hm..." Seymour drew his hands to the obsidian-haired boy's chin, pivoting his face upwards. "It suits him well." Seymour patted Nyx's cheek. "Boy, I've got a job for you."  
  
Seymour was greeted with silent conformation.  
  
Seymour turned to Cameo. "Does he not talk?"  
  
Cameo sighed. "When he wants to. Not much. You shouldn't be offended."  
  
Seymour nodded and turned back to Nyx. "You want your revenge, don't you? That revenge you want, I will give it to you."  
  
Nyx sniffed the air.  
  
"Tomorrow, you shall go. I will send you to Besaid."  
  
"It's good to be home, yah!" Wakka was obviously trying to fill the void that filled the air since their departure. His efforts encouraged the others. A troupe of actors. Better not make Wakka feel stupid.  
  
Auron sighed, inhaling the cold night wind. "Not exactly home for me." Damn. He didn't mean to sound so cynical.  
  
"Well, for now, it is." Lulu nodded. "I think it would be best if we all rest up. It's been a long journey."  
  
"A long journey?! Are we just going to sit here while Yuna's off with Seymour?! We shouldn't sleep, we should think of a plan!" Tidus bounced around the group with a seemingly un-endless energy. "I'm not about to just sit here. You may have given up your titles as guardians, but *I* haven't!"  
  
Auron quickly lost his patience. "None of us has given up our title as guardians. We are simply doing what we think is best for right now. Or do you not value Rikku's life as much as Yuna's?"  
  
Tidus quickly shut up.  
  
"Kimahri will think plan."  
  
"I will too!" Tidus declared. "Just gimme awhile. We'll find a way to save Yuna AND Rikku." He bounded off into the Crusader's Lounge, prepared to do some brainstorming.  
  
Auron shook his head at the boy. He was just so reckless. He couldn't even begin to count the times in a day that Tidus spoke without thinking.  
  
As patient as he was, Auron couldn't even begin to understand the source of his sudden outburst.  
  
The guardians slowly drifted away to their various homes or hotels, leaving Auron and Lulu alone in a soft glow of moonlight.  
  
"You're not going to bed?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Not right now. I think I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Lulu began to walk away before turning around. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
What did that mean? She'd be in her room if he needed her? Auron sighed. Women could be so confusing. They always seemed to speak in a language of riddles, as if bluntness was unheard of. Just taking that one statement, he could come up with hundreds of different possible assumptions. How was he supposed to take it?  
  
He decided not to take it at all. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Little Sparks

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
Chapter Sixteen: Little Sparks  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
Author's Notes: Wai~ all done another chapter! Few questions answered...  
No Aurulu! Wai! That ish very very scary. If anyone, I think Lulu and Wakka would make an ubercute couple. x_X Although I don't think there are any Lukka's yet. x_X Strange.  
Within the next few chapters, Auron's going to discover the meaning to Rikku's words. Whoo-hoo! Gotta think of a way he'll react. x_X;;  
And since they're like me, they have none of the important Al Bhed guides. Only the letters never used in the game, like Q, X, Y, Z, etc. ^_~ Actually, I'm starting to get them all the second time through.  
Nyx...heh. *insert evil laugh here* Yevon, save my soul!   
Sometimes when I write about Auron giving love advice, I keep thinking about SNL's "The Ladies Man." Damnit, it would be hilarious to see Auron as the "Ladies Man". ^_~  
Wai~ On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will he sustain his purpose?" Seymour inquired, watching the solemn boy march aboard the ship. He was so unhuman. Even his violet eyes were unresponsive. Glazed over, they always seemed to be staring at something in the distance instead of at you.  
"Certainly." Cameo crossed his arms. "He's MY creation. I pride myself on flawless work."  
"Well, you have proven yourself in the past." Seymour turned from the ship. "Now that everything is complete, my bride and I shall continue the pilgrimage." He paused for a second before turning back to Cameo. "Little sparks should be stomped out before they become uncontrollable fires. Make sure Nyx is quick about his mission."  
"There will be no need for worry," Cameo reassured Seymour. "I will keep Nyx under control."  
"Good. Keep in contact." Seymour strutted away.  
"Nyx..." Cameo gazed as the sea pulled away his most beloved experiment.Such a delicate device, such a wonder of creation should be transported by more careful means than a chocobo-powered wooden ship. But he had no choice. It was all Seymour. "...Farewell."  
  
  
Auron couldn't sleep. And he hated it. When he couldn't sleep- and everyone else was sleeping- there was nothing else to do but think. And his thoughts were probably his worst enemy. One after another, his entire life filled with regrets, what-ifs, and why's. He remembered telling Yuna once that she shouldn't live her life with regrets. Only when he was awake alone at night did he realize how much of a hypocrite he was.   
Maybe if I didn't make so many mistakes, I wouldn't regret it all the time, Auron decided. I'll just try an errorless life. TRY.  
His sister, for one. Asalie. Even now, he thought about her every now and then. His memory was getting faded, but even so, he still felt pain and regret for abandoning the little sister he could barely remember.  
It was at that moment that he decided he'd goto Kilika. He'd find her.  
If they WERE going to go on a mission to save Yuna and Rikku, it was possible he wouldn't be able to make it. And at the end of the pilgrimage, he had decided long ago, he was going to be sent. This might be the last time he could ever see his sister. He had to see her, even if it pained the both of them.  
Auron's thoughts raced. Would he remember her? Would she remember him? What would she think? Would she be angry? Happy? Sad?   
His energy must have been sapped with the brain exercise, because he found his head getting groggy and his eye drooping.  
Maybe it was his lack of energy or the comfort of his decision that lulled him to bed. Either way, he had the best sleep he had had in a long time.  
  
  
  
"Auron...Hey, Auron?" Auron tried to ignore the annoying finger poking him in his back. Damn it was cold. Where was his jacket...? Oh yeah.  
"Auron..." Another damn poke. Couldn't someone think of a better way to wake him up? Other than flashing light in someone's eyes, Auron couldn't think of a more irritating way of waking someone up. "Auron...you gonna wake up TODAY?"  
"Arghh!" Auron growled, shoving the covers off from over his head, toppling the vexing Tidus over with it.  
"Wow! Aren't we grouchy?" Tidus jumped to his feet. "You've been sleeping all day."  
Auron stroked his fingers through his hair. Geez. He could use a few more hours of sleep.  
"We're going to meet in the Crusader's Lounge in a few minutes, so..."  
"Aren't we IN the Crusader's Lounge?"  
"I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to go out with bed hair." Tidus flashed him a smile.  
"You act as though I CARE." Auron sighed. No use trying to go back to bed, he was already up.   
"Well, you SHOULD."  
"Give me one reason why I SHOULD." Auron stepped out of bed and stretched.  
"Um...well...uh..." Tidus fumbled for a reason. "We have to look good for Yuna and Rikku when we save them!" he declared.  
"Yeah...okay." Auron paused for a second. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Getting dressed."  
"Okay...now, why did you wake me up again?" Auron was annoyed.  
Tidus plopped down on the bed opposite Auron's. "Okay, you got me. I need your advice."  
"My...advice?" Auron smirked in amusement. Why did this sound so familiar?  
"Well, there's this GIRL I like."  
"Hm...lemme guess, Yuna?"  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
"No, not really. I just pick up things easily," Auron lied. Best not to let the boy know that everyone knew his crush. Yet.  
"Okay, good. Anyways, I mean...Well, you know..." Tidus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "How...how do you tell a girl that you like her?"  
"You're asking me?" Auron scoffed.  
"Well, I mean, you're old and all-"  
Auron stifled a laugh.  
"-- I mean, not old in a bad way or anything, I mean, like, old-wise-old...So I figure you've got to know about these kinda things," Tidus recovered.  
"Maybe she already knows." Auron shrugged. He wasn't POSITIVE that Yuna knew Tidus liked her, but everyone else seemed to know already. "She hasn't withdrawn from you, so that has to mean something, if she knows."  
"You think she likes me?" Tidus gave him the enthusastic puppy look. Oh no...  
"I...don't know."  
"Oh..." His expression changed to the sad puppy look.  
"You shouldn't give up so easily, though. Yuna's a good person. I'm sure that whenever you confess-" Oh no. He was using Rikku's terminology. "-that she will be really understanding."  
"I...guess you're right!" Tidus beamed. "Now as soon as we figure out a plan to save Yuna, I'm going to think up something good and romantic! Thanks, Auron!" He smiled and ran out.  
I...think I've created a monster.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should take this as a personal threat or not," Kinoc posed his question in a statement, turning to Cameo for an answer.  
Leaning against the wall, Cameo shifted his center of balance and folded his arms. "No need to worry. Seymour is simply further securing that his pilgrimage with Lady Yuna is a successful one. He's going to strike the rebels before they can implement any retaliation."  
"Why didn't he 'eliminate' them while they were still here?"Kinoc seemed skeptical.  
"Even if Lady Yuna was excommunicated from Yevon, she would still have supporters; after all, she is the daughter of High Summoner Braska. Her...sudden death, as well as her guardians', would have caused an uproar in Yevon. That is something that could not be risked so foolishly."  
"So are you saying that the followers will be less suspicious if all of Yuna's guardians are suddenly assassinated, as long as they're not in our custody?"  
"Now that you put it that way...No. Nyx is not on a assasination mission. Seymour is far too clever for that."  
"What then?"  
Cameo smiled smugly. "I'm afraid that's classified information."  
"Hiding secrets from a maestar? Seymour may not realize it, but I have him in the palm of my hand."  
"That's what you think." Cameo stood up.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kinoc shot Cameo a quizzical expression.  
Cameo shrugged. "Take it as you want to. I'd heed it as a warning." He strutted away, his shoulder-length silver hair wavering in the still air. "Maestar Seymour LOVES playing games."  
  
  
  
  
"First priority needs to be saving Rikku," Auron said, making eye contact with each of his individual companions, gathered around the table in the Crusader's Lounge. "Right now she's being used as a pawn. Snap the pawn before it's put into play, and we're set."  
"What about Yuna?" Tidus asked.  
"After that, finding Yuna should be easy," Lulu said. "After all, she IS on a pilgrimage."  
Tidus nodded. "But how are we going to find Rikku?"  
"They probably already took her out of Bevelle. They're probably already prepared for anything we throw at them."  
"That's not good, yah. If only we had Cid's Airship..."  
"For once, Wakka, that's a good idea." Lulu nodded. "Getting in contact with Cid, though..."  
"...That's the hard part," finished Tidus.  
"Unless..." Auron started. "We're able to get in touch with Rin. He manages all the Travel Agencies, so he's probably got some sort of mass communication system set up throughout all the Travel Agencies. And if not, I'm sure there's an Al Bhed near one that's heard rumors about where Cid's airship is now."  
"Good idea!" Lulu complimented.   
"But...where's the nearest Al Bhed Travel Agency?" Tidus asked.  
"Mi'ihen Highroad," Auron answered. "When the S.S. Liki docks at port sometime this week, we can take it to Kilika and transfer onto the S.S. Winno."  
How strangely coincidental. He'd end up in Kilika without troubling anyone else.  
"Good."  
"When does the S.S. Liki dock in Besaid?" Tidus was getting impatient.  
"Tomorrow, I think, yah." Wakka looked to Lulu for confirmation. She merely shrugged.  
"Great! We'll be leaving tomorrow, then!"  
"No." Kimhari spoke up for the first time. "S.S. Liki ports Besaid for two days."  
"Two days?!" Tidus whined. "We can't wait that long."  
Lulu sighed. "We're going to have to." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Guilt Trip

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
Chapter Seventeen: Guilt Trip  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
Author's Notes: Wai~ I am so sorry this is so short. I'm really hoping to get another chapter out for later today, but no promises. Sorry for the sudden ending. yesterday at lunch, I was suddenly persuaded to join Pheonix LARP, (Live Action Role-Play) this weekend, so I'm frantically struggling to get all the supplies (and costume) I need. So this weekend, Friday-Sunday, I will be the alchemist-thief bloodkin kitty Asalie. (Gomen, I love the name.) Only got to get together a costume and my cat tail and I'm ready to go.  
So what does this mean for you?  
Friday-Sunday, no fanfiction update. Gomen! But I promise, because Pheonix is Cosplay and RPing, I'll probably come back majorly inspired and ready to write with a vengance.  
Until the next chapter, adieu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think I've seen you before." Nyx was approached by a man he never recalled seeing either. Why did the man find it neccessary to point out the obvious? Was he an idiot?  
Nyx merely cocked his head towards the sea. Better to ignore fools.  
"Not much of a talker, are ya? What's a little boy like you doing on a ship like this by yourself?"  
Nyx ignored the man.   
"Parents musta taught ya not to talk to strangers, eh? Hmmm." He leaned against the railing, gazing at the sunset before turning his attention back to Nyx's profile. "Hey, those are some pretty nice earrings."  
As the man reached out to touch and admire them, Nyx snapped.  
"Don't touch them!"  
The man jerked back, startled at the sudden outburst. "Okay, okay, no need to get hostile. It wasn't like I was gonna steal 'em, or somethin'!"  
Calmly, Nyx escorted himself downstairs to the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
"It should be comin' anytime now, yah." Wakka nodded towards the sea.  
"Hey, is that it?" Tidus gestured to a small figure looming over the horizon.  
"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up," Auron said. "Sometimes, if the sea is rough or Sin is nearby, ships come hours or even days later than scheduled."  
Tidus sighed. "Thanks, Mr. Cynical."  
"No problem. Anytime."  
Lulu stifled a laugh. Auron glanced at her quizzically.  
"Nothing," she responded.  
"HEY! It IS the ship! Whoo-hoo!" Tidus jumped excitedly. "Can we get the tickets yet? Can we get the tickets yet?"  
"Hold your chocobos, for Yevon's sake!" Auron sighed. "It isn't even docked at port, yet." He couldn't help but feel impatient at Tidus's eagerness. Although he was just as prepared as anyone else to save Rikku and Yuna, he'd didn't think he'd be prepared for Kilika.   
The boat eventually came, and the hyper Tidus scrambled for tickets. Auron however, stood on the edge of the dock, eyeing the few people that left the ship.   
One particularly dark figure caught his eye. Dressed in a silver two piece suit and shielded by an obsidian armored cape, Auron couldn't help but be suspcious.  
But what really unnerved him was the fact that the strange figure must have sensed him staring, turned around, and smiled incredulously.  
Not just a normal, friendly smile. But a ruthless, evil smile.  
Auron felt a chill go up his spine as his eye's gaze fell to the floor.  
Why did he feel so nervous? He was but a boy. Just because he got a bad feeling from that boy didn't mean anything.  
Auron looked up.  
The figure was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Nyx smiled smugly. He'd already managed to find a guardian. He wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, but when he first saw the village of Besaid, he quickly understood why he had encountered Auron so quickly.  
Nyx managed to take refuge on the outskirts of town. He was spotted, and by the suspicion in Auron's eyes, it wouldn't be wise to take refuge in the Crusader's Lounge. He settled down in the nook of a tree branch. Perfect view over the city. He could see everyone, even from this distance.  
"Nyx, you there?"  
Nyx jumped. He hadn't gotten used to the static-filled voice that would occasionally suddenly bellow in his ear. "Yes, Cameo. I've reached Besaid. One target has already been sighted."  
"Our sources tell us that they plan on boarding the S.S. Liki two nights from now, headed for Kilika. Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to wipe the lot out of them before then. Kilika's a bigger city. Killing everyone on Kilika and disguising it as Sin will prove a much more difficult challange than everyone on that tiny island."  
"Yes sir."   
"Nyx, you know better than to call me 'sir'," Cameo lectured jubilantly.  
"Yes sir."  
Cameo sighed.  
"I mean- yes, Cameo."  
"Better." Cameo paused. "You know, I've taken quite a liking to you."  
"Have you, sir?" Nyx's voice was emotionless.  
Cameo sighed. "I'll make sure Seymour releases you and makes you my bonus."  
"What, sir?"  
"Nothing. Nyx, just hurry and complete your mission."  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
"You caught sight of that guy?" Lulu edged towards Auron from across the dock.  
"Yeah. Looked suspicious. We should keep an eye on him. If we can find him again." Auron nodded.   
"Should we tell Tidus and Wakka?"  
"I don't think it'll be worth the risk. Tidus and Wakka would probably spend the entire night scouring the island and getting themselves killed." Auron cocked his head upward, shifting a spare hair from his face. "They may be guardians, but they're still kids. You tell Kimhari." Auron started to walk away.  
"So what are WE going to do?" Lulu asked.  
"Scour the island until we find the guy. And not get killed."  
Lulu smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
"Hmmph." Auron smiled.   
  
  
  
  
Auron laid atop his bunk, staring at the ceiling nostalgically. He hated waiting- not that he'd ever admit it. After all, THAT was Tidus's forte. After a minute, he sighed, and turned on his side. He wondered if Wakka and Tidus would EVER fall asleep. He glanced at Tidus, a bunk over, reading an Al Bhed Guide.  
"What do you have there?" Auron asked, despite the obvious printed title.  
"Al Bhed Guide. Tidus scoured the pamphlet furiously.  
"Al Bhed Guide?"  
"Yeah. This one teaches you the letter T."  
"You got any more of those?"  
"Not many." Tidus sat up and scoured his bad, looking up quickly. "You wanna read one?"  
"I...guess." Tidus held a pamplet for him to read and he took it appreciatively. Leaning back in his bed, he browsed through it, picking up quickly the little information it held quickly. Nope. No such luck. None of the letters he needed. Guess he'd have to stick to Rin.  
"You should get some sleep." Auron's impatience got to him, as he finally blew out the candle.  
"He-hey!" screeched Tidus, trying to fumble for the light.  
"Go to bed."  
"But why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, Auron." Tidus sighed in defeat, plopping his head down on his pillow.  
"Sometimes, I wonder."  
Tidus gave up pretty quickly. Wasn't as stubborn as his old man. Auron sighed. No use thinking now. They'd be coming in maybe twenty minutes. Oh geez. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like a long time.   
His thoughts wandered to Rikku. He'd have to tell her, eventually. Tell her he was dead. Auron had PLANNED to tell her before everyone else. But now, he wasn't sure. After all, would he want her to know that her wound was meaningless? That he could have been shot, and wouldn't have died?  
It was that guilt that pained him the most. If only he had told her, none of this would have happened. This was all HIS fault.  
Geez. He couldn't take the guilt trip he was laying on himself. Screw it if Tidus was sleeping- or awake. He was getting out of here before he drove himself nuts.  
He casually strutted out of the Crusader's Lounge, only to hear a soft laughing coming from the roof. Hastily, he turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
There, standing among the shadows, was the familiar figure of the boy he saw the day before.  
"Let's play, Auron!" 


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Cameo Appearance

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
Chapter Eighteen: Cameo Appearance  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
Author's Notes: Blargh, stupid pun. Couldn't think of a decent name for a chapter. Anyways, ubershort chapter. Trying to get to Chapter Twenty before Friday. Wow. x_X Makeup's supposed to be in Friday. Already getting ready. Supposed to raid the flea markets tomorrow, if I can find a ride. w00t! LARP rules! Two more days...only two more days. Eeek! Can't stand it.  
Damn, I love Nyx. *hugs Nyx tightly* w00t! No one will figure out Nyx!   
  
  
The boy jumped down from the roof, landing only inches in front of Auron. "Heh..." The boy smirked up at him as he pulled out two daggers from their respective sheaths on either side of his hips. "You don't have your little friends to save you now!"  
Auron scoffed. "And I suppose you don't beleive in fair fights, either?"   
The boy turned his gaze to Auron's side. His sword wasn't there.  
"Fine! Get your sword. But bring no one with you. This is a personal battle, between you and me."  
Auron eyed the boy incredulously before turning around.  
He heard the rustling of feet, but before Auron could turn around, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his upper back.  
"Sorry. I almost forgot- I don't play fair." The boy flung his fist into Auron's stomach, sending him into a state of disorientation.   
  
  
  
Nyx tapped his earring with his index finger. "Cameo, the mouse took the bait. One down."  
"Good."  
"NOW what am I supposed to do? Just leave his body lying in the streets?"  
"Get him out of there. You should probably morph, too."  
"Into what?"  
"Whoever you managed to capture."  
"Hmm, that should prove interesting." Nyx smirked at Auron, who lay collapsed, half on ground and half in Nyx's thin arms. "I've always wanted to become THIS legendary guardian."  
"You'd better hurry before someone finds you," urged Cameo.  
"Okay." Nyx slowly began to drag Auron's body into the thick foliage of the Besaid jungle.   
  
  
  
Nyx had concealed the body with less effort than usual. He needed to hurry back to Besaid before he was accounted for. Transforming into Auron proved interesting. As a Hypello, he was blessed with the gift of morphing into any shape simply by will. Unfortunately, the rest of his clan found their abilities immoral. Nyx still couldn't understand why. They were a minority, but with their powers, the Hypello could quickly become prominent among the other races. Why were they so stupid?  
Nyx admired his build. He had prefered a small, thin build since he had abandoned his clan, but now, this tall, buff build seemed somewhat pleasing. He ran his hand over his bare chest. Interesting. Auron had quite the physical body. Perhaps if he was still alive later, he could take advantage of his weakness. Nyx always enjoyed being the dominant one. The alpha male.  
Stripping Auron of his clothes and using some ointment to clean the blood off from his leather armor, Nyx prepared himself for an encounter with the other guardians.  
Walking proved difficult. Nyx was accustomed to two-eyed sight. Without one eye, his area of vision was drastically reduced. This body was worn out.  
Fortunately, when he reached the center of the village, there was no waiting. Good. No need for explanations. He leaned against the Crusader's Lounge entrance, crossing his arms. Damn. Cameo's habits were rubbing on him.  
"Auron!" Nyx turned. This girl...she was Lulu. The Ronso behind her...that was Kimhari, no?  
"Lulu." He nodded at her.   
"You okay? You seem...a little different."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. We really should find that guy. Find out if he's trouble or not. Anyone see him?" Nyx was curious to find if anyone had seen his earlier departure.  
"Well, besides you, no."  
Oops. Auron had seen him. Oh well, that was taken care of. "Not at all?"  
"Not since he left the ship."  
"Island small. Locating easy," Kimahri said.  
Oh geez. Nyx regretted not taking more time to hide the body. If finding a witty "Nyx" would be easy, certainly finding a wounded, half-naked Auron would be easier. He'd have to get rid of these two quicker than he anticipated. And then Wakka and Tidus when they couldn't find the others. How could he be so stupid?  
Taking out Lulu would be easy. As long as he didn't give her time to cast a spell, she'd probably be down in one hit. But Kimahri...Nyx eyed him suspiciously. No telling HOW strong that guy was.  
He'd have to seperate them.   
"We should split up," he suggested.  
"Maybe not. If we encounter this guy, we don't know how strong he is. He could take one of us out in no time, and the others would never know," Lulu said.  
No. They had him figured out. He'd have to take them out quickly. And now.  
He sent a fist flying into Lulu's stomach, sending her lurching to the ground. That was simplier than he thought. But then again, he was bigger now. Estimating his power in this body would be more difficult until he got used to it. Kimahri's eyes widened in surprise. Good. He wouldn't be expecting THIS! His hand gripped the pommel as he unsheathed his sword and sent it slamming into his chest, sending blood spurting from his chest wound.  
NO! Stop it!  
Was it his conscience that stopped him from slamming his sword into the heart of the wounded Ronso? Or that stopped him from shaving the skin from Lulu's organs? He thirsted so deeply for blood, to taste the metallic rouge. The way an alcholic longs for ale, he yearned for blood. But something stopped him. Something that had never stopped him before.   
He morphed back into his normal human state and lept away, returning to the spot where he abandoned Auron.  
  
  
  
"You didn't kill them?"  
"I couldn't. It was if something were stopping me," confessed Nyx.  
"Oh...Nyx." There was a hint of disapointment in Cameo's voice.  
"I...I know. I have shamed your name."  
"No, it's not that."  
"What is it, then?"  
"I'm just worried."  
"Worried? About what?"  
"You! Look, just if something like that happens again, I'm going to get you out of there. Screw Seymour."  
"Why get me out of there?"  
"I don't want to risk you getting hurt."  
Nyx involuntarily blushed. "Y..you don't have to worry about me."  
"Just make sure you take care of yourself before you take care of Seymour's orders. Keep in touch."  
The static dissapitated from Nyx's ear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. If he wanted to leave, he could do it anytime.  
"Where am I?"  
Nyx turned down to his hostage. He still felt his insides nit-picking at him. Geez. He couldn't stand it. "Look, you're near Besaid Village. Here." Reaching inside his pocket, he started to pull out a High Potion, but something else fell with it.  
Picking it up, he analyzed it quickly. He didn't remember that being in his pocket before. He quickly shoved it back into his pocket. He glanced at Auron as he did so. Did he recognize it? Maybe it was something he found in Besaid...wait, he didn't remember picking anything up.   
Maybe the item was popular. Yes.  
He tossed Auron the High Potion and leapt up into a tree and scampered away. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Rikku is...

Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin)  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Rikku is...  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Mwhahaha! And so we almost find out something, but I stop. Sorry for the hasty ending, but I couldn't help it, folks. LARP was great! I got a lot of inspiration from there.  
  
BTW, if anyone thinks they have an idea of what's coming next, post a comment. I really want to see if I gave away too much in this chapter (which I'm pretty sure I did. x_x)  
  
Next chapter, I'll have a surprise. :-p  
  
  
  
"So you say he's defective..." Seymour didn't sound pleased. Cameo didn't like that. Cameo paced, listening to his master's voice as it sounded in his ear.  
  
"I have no fault. You know he has strong emotions for..." Cameo paused. Best not to say it.  
  
"You have all fault."  
  
"I will take any punishment. Just let me take Nyx away from all of this...if he- if he regains his memories..."  
  
"Insanity, I suppose? He'd probably drown himself in his own self- accusation. Should prove interesting."  
  
"Let me take him away!" Cameo protested.  
  
"It is YOUR fault Nyx is defective. Perhaps watching your defective creature re-awaken is a much more suitable punishment than anything *I* could have given you. If you so much as pursue Nyx, I will make sure that the both of you are killed. That is all."  
  
Before Cameo could get in a word edgewise, the connection was lost. He quickly tapped into Nyx's frequency.  
  
"Nyx!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I have a new mission for you..."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Lulu paced around Auron's bed apprehensively.  
  
"It was DEFINITELY Rikku's hair clip. It's unique- I've never seen one like it before," Auron confirmed.  
  
"Should I tell Kimahri?"  
  
"Go ahead. Just not now." Auron groaned.  
  
"I guess Auron's not as strong as he looks."  
  
"Shut...up..." Auron didn't mean it offensively, but Lulu's pointing out the obvious did annoy him...quite a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. The rest of us can take of this guy." Lulu attempted to offer reassurance.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just...."  
  
"Look, we'll capture him. That way we can find out what he knows about Rikku."  
  
Auron said nothing.  
  
"I'd better go. You're lucky. In Kilika there's a healer that will patch you up quickly," Lulu said as she made her exit.  
  
Auron sighed. Was Rikku...already dead? He just wanted to know that. If Seymour had killed her- he would make sure that he had his revenge. It worried him. He didn't WANT her to die even if it meant her strong will would bind her unsent soul to Spira. It was simply that...well, he just couldn't imagine her dead. Even if she were still there...  
  
Which brought him back to his thoughts about telling her...telling her HE was an unsent.  
  
Yevon, he didn't want to think about that right now, but here he was, thinking about it anyways.  
  
He tried to sit up, but instead, found himself in intense pain. No use trying. There were no healers. He'd be stuck here for awhile. Defenseless. Not that it mattered either way. Even if someone "killed" him, perse, he really wouldn't TRUELY die. After all, he was already dead.  
  
But still. He didn't like being alone, although he frequently played the part. Even now, agitated at Lulu's blunt truthfulness, he wished she was here.  
  
But most of all, he wished Rikku was there with him.  
  
  
  
Strange headaches began to plague Nyx only a few minutes after Cameo informed him about the change of plan. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Intense. He frequently had migranes, particularly when Cameo and Seymour rescued him from the life he could not remember, but this...this was worse than anything. It felt almost as if he had repitiously stabbed himself in the head with his daggers. But it wouldn't fade, and even with sleep, he was certain he'd still feel it. So no use lying about- Nyx got to work.  
  
The entire village would burn- he had only a few hours to plan everything. Only a few hours before all evidence that a Besaid Village ever existed.  
  
Nyx forced a smug grin. Boy, would this be fun. Maybe it'd help him get his mind off of other things. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the hair clip he had dropped the day before. Where was this from? Why did it seem so familiar?  
  
But the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He gave up thinking about it. Nyx had a strong will, but his headaches were stronger.  
  
But for now, he'd simply spy. See what the townspeople thought. They obviously had already been alerted that a Hypello had been hanging around the village. It'd probably be best for him to change into a ratree. For now, atleast.  
  
He slipped out of his clothes, taking careful care to hide his clothing in the foilage. If it were found, well...Nyx shrugged at the thought. Ordinarily he wouldn't have cared, but...he wanted to make sure he still had that clip. He'd have to ask Cameo about it as soon as he got to Bevelle. Maybe- maybe that would stop the pain he felt.  
  
After hiding his clothes, he changed into a Ratree. Those mouse-like creatures were so common nowadays there was nearly no chance of him being found out- unless someone noticed his earring. Soon afterwards, he scuttered the journey to the village which was so long for his short ratree legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cameo lay on his bed, contemplating the last few words he told Nyx. Was that really the best for him? To burn the city immediately? He wanted the best for Nyx, but if he was recovering his memory, was this really the best for him?  
  
Cameo shook his head reflexively. This was no time to be emersed in his own self-morality. He had to realize that Nyx's life was important. That all that was being done was being done for the sake of all humanity. Seymour would become Sin, and then save them all from the painful life they lived.  
  
But wait. What was the point?  
  
What exactly was the point? They were all going to die anyways! Why didn' t he just save Nyx? Either way, he'd die eventually...  
  
But it was Seymour's promises that kept him bound to his master. It was the fact he had saved his life. It was so many other things that once seemed so important to him.  
  
But now, Cameo was beginning to doubt everything he used to beleive in- including Seymour's aspirations. For a brief second, he considered mutiny, but in that brief second, the door crashed open and Kinoc marched in. Wow- did he look pissed. He must have found out.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?" Kinoc sounded just as displeased as Seymour was a few minutes ago. "I thought we had a compromise. I'm one to keep my word."  
  
"A compromise? We kept her alive, didn't we?" Cameo had no idea why he was arguring with Kinoc. Until he barraged in he was beginning to agree with him.  
  
"But you changed her!"  
  
"Those changes were essential to keeping her alive. If she hadn't had the appropriate transfusions, she would have certainly died."  
  
"There had to be another way."  
  
"Well, there WAS another way. Maester Seymour just likes to play games, you know. Besides, there was nothing in the compromise that said what and what we couldn't do with her, was there? They simply wanted to make sure that she was kept alive. And that was the duty we fufilled."  
  
"What are you going to do with her, then? After all of this?"  
  
"I plan on keeping her...if Maestar Seymour allows it."  
  
"You think he'll let her live?! Really Cameo, you are a fool to follow Seymour."  
  
That was it. Cameo had to control himself, to stop himself from swinging his fist in rage against the old man. With the rest of his self control, he stomped outside of the quarters- his own PERSONAL PRIVATE quarters, and took a walk. That's what he needed. Just some time to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nyx scurried along the floor of the Crusader's Lounge. This was where Auron had to be. He'd just have to wait- something he not only hated, but also wasn't good at. Hell, no telling how long he'd have to wait before someone came in and mentioned the clip. Heck, maybe it wasn't mentioned at all. But he'd try. He'd TRY and wait. If anything held a clue to his past, it was Auron. Auron had to know something. Something about that clip.  
  
It was Nyx's lucky day. That hyper guardian, Tidus, came skipping in like a schoolgirl. Good. Nyx whisked his tail along the floor in anticipation.  
  
"There's a rumor going around," Tidus announced, "...that this guy, this Hypello guy's got Rikku's hair clip."  
  
Rikku? Who was...who was this Rikku? He had never been informed of a Rikku. He launched a message through his mind to Cameo's frequency.  
  
"Yes?" Cameo sounded irritated.  
  
"This is Nyx. Do you happen to know anything about a 'Rikku'?" The headaches seemed to burn in a wild fury, but he ignored them. To hell with them. To hell with everyone. Someone wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"R...rikku?" Cameo suddenly coughed.  
  
"Yes, RIKKU."  
  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"Who CARES where I heard that name. Now tell me who she is, damnit!"  
  
"Rikku...is another guardian."  
  
"Now...why wasn't I sent to kill her?" Nyx was growing impatient.  
  
"Because...uh..."  
  
"Because what? Because, Cameo, personally," Nyx's voice filled with sarcasm. "...I'm just a little bit curious about how I managed to get a hold of Rikku's hair clip, when I can't even remember who she is."  
  
"Wh...what?!"  
  
"Tell me the truth. Now. Or else I'll mutiny. I'll get the hell out of here, and you'll never hear from me again. After all, that won't be too hard. After all, I *AM* a shape-shifter."  
  
Cameo was silent.  
  
"Seymour won't be pleased with you when he finds out that I leaked the little information I've been entrusted with to the guardians and suddenly disapear. Don't doubt me either. You know it's in my blood- I'm a natural- born killer." Nyx smiled. He had Cameo by the balls now.  
  
"Okay...okay, okay, okay, okay." Nyx was surprised- Cameo saying words repitiously? Was this some form of comfort? What could he be telling him about this girl-- this Rikku, that would cause him so much discomfort? For Yevon's sake, this was CAMEO, not...well, not a regular Joe.  
  
"Rikku...Rikku is--" 


End file.
